The Ice Is My Serenity
by The Lucky Bell
Summary: Akashi is someone who was forced to uptake ice skating, and is a famous professional, who hates skating. Kuroko is someone who was self-taught, and only does it because of his love for ice skating. One day the two meet, and Kuroko tries to get Akashi to love ice skating. AkaKuro. One-shot, originally an rp done a long time ago.


**Heeeeyy, It's AkaKuro week :D **

**Here's a bit of a oneshot, that was originally a rp done by me and Roselilia (Hope I spelled it right beause I have a terrible memory) **

**enjoy~ :D**

**Challenge: See how any times everyone runs into a wall. **

The crowd was cheering all around him and the announcer was shouting into his mic as Akashi glided across the ice flawlessly, jumping and spinning like he had never before. The grace in which he executed his moves was the same but instead of an expression void of emotion as he used to, a small smile graced his face.

His heart pounded as excitement ran through his veins as he actually found himself looking forward to his next jump, feeling exhilaration as he jumped in the air, landing flawlessly on one skate, enjoying the rhythm of clapping hands that followed.

It hadn't always been like this. It was all because of him...

Akashi sighed as he entered the local skating rink for practice. It was tedious waste of time. He had already memorized the routine and all he had to do was execute the jumps and spins as usual. It was boring past time of his, skating in competitions, but he was good at it.

It was the middle of the weekday and the skating rink he was in wasn't well known so it should be empty. If he was lucky. He wasn't good at sharing a rink with other people.

He entered the rink and quickly tied on his skates, the same ones he had for years, before trotting over to the large ice rink, the chill crisp air entering his lungs.

The sound of blade slicing ice met his ears and he scanned the area to see that it was occupied by someone already. He was hard to spot at first and he was a bit odd with powder blue hair which flew as he moved across the ice and unusual blue deadpanned eyes that seemed to light up as he moved around.

"Will you be here long?" Akashi asked, perhaps impolitely, but he loathed the idea of sharing a rink.

A teal haired boy watched the figure skater, do jumps and spins on the ice as if it was nothing. He remembered seeing those moves, with nothing on the skaters face, emotionless. Now seeing him smile as he skated, it always made him smile lightly to himself. He only stood where the other competitors were to be held, watching the red head perform tricks on the ice. It made him happy to know that he had changed this man, and that he was also enjoying what he loved to do again.

Someone was in the ice rink, just idly skating, calmly and slowly. They were getting warmed up, and not because of the cold of the gym. He, known as Kuroko Tetsuya, was used to the cold of the ice rink. It was one thing that made him love it as well. Even if his cheeks and nose turned red with cold, he would still be out there skating.

Skating with his hands behind his back, he focused on his skates, making sure they were on tight enough, and we're pointing forward. He was there to practice, wanting to get better. Though he hadn't expected anyone else to come there. These rinks weren't popular, so he had expected to be there alone. Lifting his head at the voice, he stopped his movements. Kuroko stared at the new comer, before looking out into the rink.

"I had not been here long, and I did not plan to leave for a while." He answered, though didn't like the impolite tone of the others voice.

Akashi stifled an irritated sigh as he looked around. There was no one there and it was a wide rink. It wouldn't hurt to share the rink he supposed. Still, it wasn't the makings of a good day for him.

He slipped onto the ice easily and began to skate around as a warm up, doing a couple of jumps and spins that he supposed others would find hard but for him, were nothing more than a way to stretch.

He nimbly avoided the other boy, trying to ignore his very existence, hoping that the other wouldn't disturb him.

Kuroko felt a bit of victory on the inside when the other had agreed to share the rink. His first impression wasn't the best, so of course he felt happy that the other wasn't so stubborn. Nodding, he skated off so he didn't get in the others way. This was a huge rink, so he was sure the other would forget he was there, and lose sight of him, since he was someone who had a lack of presence.

Gliding softly, Kuroko glanced over to watch the other who had entered not even a minute ago, already skating and doing tricks. He has already been here for possibly more than ten minutes, and he wasn't even sure if he could do any tricks yet. Just measly glide on the ice, making little patterns.

Sighing, he kept to one side of the rink, not planning to get in the red heads way. He seemed to know what he was doing, while Kuroko was barely confident enough to make a hop on the ice.

Akashi noticed that the boy seemed to just be aimlessly skating, not doing much, which annoyed him. Yes, he supposed that not everyone who skated knew how to do jumps or spins like him who had been trained to skate since young, but he needed to practice and instead he was stuck sharing a rink with someone who was skating so frivolously.

"Are you simply going to skate like that the entire time?" Akashi asked, fully aware he was being rude but he was already irritated at having to share the rink, nevermind with someone who didn't fully use it.

Staring back at his skates, Kuroko didn't catch that Akashi had been watching him again. How he was just simply gliding on ice, instead of doing amazing tricks like the latter. Hearing the voice speak up again, he looked over at Akashi and frowned a bit. He still noticed he was there? And was he complaining about how he was skating?

"I am simply warming up. I would wish that you don't rush me when I skate." He said, before hurriedly skating off, once again trying to get further away from the other, wanting to avoid his path. He took a deep breath, weighing his decisions of either attempting jumps, or just ignoring the others words.

Akashi quirked an eyebrow and nodded to himself consideringly. Even he was aware how important a warm up was and some need more time than others. Still, he hoped the boy did something of significance than wasting the ice rink.

Akashi did a series of quick fast turns in the air, landing smoothly and sliding away on one foot, keeping his balance easily, all the while keeping an eye on the boy to see what he did next.

The teal frowned once more, noticing the other do tricks again. He felt he wasn't on his league, to even be able to skate on the same ice as the red head. Though he didn't let that faze him, as he picked up the pace on his skating. He practiced jumps before, he just wasn't the best at them.

He managed to do a jump on the ice, though he didn't land as gracefully, and had to do a step-out, where he put his free leg out to save his land. He felt defeated all of a sudden, feeling like the other skater had saw his small mistake.

Which he had, it was pretty obvious, and Akashi felt some derision at seeing the failure. If he did such an amateur move and his coach saw, he would never hear the end of it. It was obvious that the boy had no training whatsoever.

Akashi snorted delicately as he began his routine, hearing the music in his head, his moves mechanical as he wrote the boy off as nothing. If he had a trick or two he could do, that would be something, but he hadn't even been able to do a simple jump without stepping out although Akashi supposed that was more than what the majority of people could do

Straightening up again with ease, Kuroko brushed off the last mistake, ignoring any glances his way. Though he watched Akashi as he moved, almost robotically, the complete opposite of him. He was more open and free with his thoughts on what to try next on the ice, while the redhead only seemed to be rehearsing something in his head.

Huffing to himself, seeing the little puff of cold that escaped his lips, he skated faster once again. He did the jump again, wanting to master it before trying any other tricks. Kuroko managed to land on one foot, though he wobbled a little. He straightened up before he could fall over.

Akashi was bored which was an odd thing to be when twirling through the air, any mistake having the risk of him hurting himself or god forbid, falling. Being as bored as he was, he watched the boy from the corner of his eye and he felt himself a little..Impressed that he didn't give up.

The boy attempted to jump but this time he managed to land it albeit imperfectly but still, it was admirable that he continued to try. It was unrefined, obviously, but if he kept it up then he would eventually master it.

Akashi felt unbidden curiosity fill him as he continued to watch, wondering what else the boy would try. Perhaps, if he was impressed enough, he would even ask for his name by the end of his practice.

Skating off again, Kuroko smiled to himself feeling the usual excitement he had when he skated. It always encouraged him, to do more now after he has warmed up. Taking a break from jumping, before he fell over, he just skated quickly around.

It only started off slow, only to pick up more speed. He turned his skates, so they could just let him go in little circles quickly. Weird part is, it never made him dizzy. Stopping, he did a little spin. It was short, but it was better than his jumps.

So, the boy wasn't as useless as Akashi had first though, at the very least he had potential that just needed to be cultivated. Not everyone could afford a top of the line ice coach like Akashi's family and the boy looked self-taught.

Just to satisfy his curiosity and to see what happened, Akashi skated somewhat close to the boy and did a jump but did it with exaggerated movements to see how he did it, and then skated off to see what the boy would do, if he would take the hint.

Kuroko skated about again, smiling lightly to himself. He almost forgot Akashi was there, until he had skated up beside him. Of course his smile disappeared, and he watched as Akashi did a jump right beside him, before skating off. What was he doing that for? Was he showing off?

Deciding to return the favor, he skated up to Akashi, and beside him. He copied the red heads movements, making a small jump but this time really trying. He turned a bit during his jump, so he landed facing the opposite way, so he could look at Akashi. He was glad he made it, otherwise he would have left the rink from embarrassment. So now he was skating backwards, staring at Akashi. His skates moved to make little patterns, also to keep him moving since he was backwards.

Akashi actually smiled in approval, almost pleased that the boy had done it almost perfectly and had picked up his hint. Then again, it might be for a different reason as he saw a challenge those blue eyes. Still, he could tell this boy was a fast learner.

So, with the same exaggerated movements, Akashi did a different more difficult jump, making sure the boy was watching, before turning around and watching with a quirked eyebrow and a challenge in his eyes.

He watched the other with slight hidden interest. This person really seemed like he knew what he was doing. And it seemed he wanted a challenge, Kuroko thought, seeing those challenging eyes, almost daring to copy. Glancing at Akashi, he moved close to where Akashi had jumped, and attempted that same difficult jump as well.

It was normal that he hadn't made the jump, tripping a bit and had fallen. His hands had caught him, fast reflexes from falling down many times. His hands were even used to the cold ice because he fell down that many times. He could even sit on the ice and wouldn't be bothered by the cold. Standing up slowly, Kuroko moved his fingers a bit, before skating off again, looking like he was going to attempt the jump again.

The boy fell, perhaps not seeing the jump properly, but much to Akashi's surprise and fascination, the boy easily caught himself and got back up, not the least perturbed.

It was admirable in its own way as Akashi had seen many skaters fall and not get up with the same grace as this boy did. Before the boy could attempt the jump again, Akashi repeated it, just so the boy could have a fresh memory and it would be easier for him.

Kuroko was a bit confused, watching Akashi repeat the jump. Why was he showing him these moves, and repeating it when he fell? Earlier he had been a bit irritated when he had to share the rink with the teal, but now he was actually skating close and showing him tricks. It didn't make sense to Kuroko.

Though forgetting about that for a moment, he followed up Akashi's example. He almost fell again, backwards this time, but he caught his footing. He looked over at Akashi, though he didn't know why. Was he expecting praise or something?

A small smile graced Akashi's face, perhaps the first smile ever to in the rink, and he nodded his head approvingly. Yes, the boy definitely had so much potential, all he needed was a proper teacher and it wasn't like Akashi had much to do at the moment, he already had the routine memorized.

So, feeling a bit of amusement, perhaps another first for him since skating was an obligatory pastime set by his parents, Akashi did a simple axel jump, doing a twirl in the air and smoothly landing back on the ice.

It was a difficult jump but he was curious how the boy would do since he seemed so quick to grasp his movements.

Seeing the new comer smile for once, and give a nod in praise somehow made him feel a bit embarrassed. He wasn't doing anything, he was just copying what the red head was doing. He didn't even know the others name. All he knew was that he was a good skater, and walked in here with a superior feel to him.

Kuroko skated in tiny circles, so he could watch the jump Akashi did. He was a bit frightened at this one, he could barely do jumps, though he was better at spinning. He didn't think he could do it. Taking in a deep breath of cold air, he decided to get some distance to do it.

Trying to copy what he did, he probably got the jump down, and half way through the spin, before he slightly panicked. He didn't know how he could land, since he didn't know when he would stop the spin. He landed on his skates, but fell back right afterwards. Another failed attempt.

"You almost had it then." Akashi said without his usual derision, in face he used an unusually kind voice. Truthfully, he hadn't expected the boy to get it right away but still, he had come close to doing it. "Try again."

Akashi did another axel, making his movements even more exaggerated and as slow as possible before he landed and slid to a stop, dropping all pretenses that he was disinterested with what the boy did.

He was fascinated, plain and simple by the boy who didn't give up and was a fast learner. It made him want to push him, to see how well he continued to do.

'Come on, show me you can do it.' Akashi thought as he watched the boy to see if he would try again.

Kuroko looked up at him from the ground, before at his skates. He didn't understand why he was helping him all of a sudden. He was thankful for it, but it confused him to no end. Rubbing his back a little, he slowly got up. Wiping the chipped snow from all the skating off his back and legs, he continued on practicing.

He tried memorizing Akashi's movements, before attempting again. This time he landed on his skates, the opposite way, but he still landed. Though once again, he even panicked when he landed, and slipped again, this time onto his stomach. He also painfully hit his jaw a bit, but this was normal. He had worse scenarios in the past.

Seeing the boy fall, this time more painfully the other times, Akashi skated to him and offered his hand. He was unsure himself why, but he was concerned that the fall had hurt the boy.

Although this entire thing was an odd scenario, he wasn't even sure if the boy would accept his offered help, not with the way Akashi had first treated him. The redhead hardly cared though, this was all to pass the time.

Kuroko sat up, massaging his jaw in hopes it would feel better. It did a little bit after a while, so he let it be, not messing with it. A hand came into his view, and he looked up at Akashi. He stared at his hand, as if analyzing it to see if he would pull his hand back if he took the help. Before he could protest against himself, he gently took the hand, helping himself up. As expected, the redheads hand were cold. Or maybe it was just his.

As soon as he stood up, he let go of the others hand, looking at his skates.

".. Thank you, for helping me up then.." It would be impolite if he just skated off without thanks.

"...My name is Akashi Seijuro." Akashi said, vaguely wondering if the boy would recognize his name and idly hoping he wouldn't. His name was pretty well known in the ice skating world, partially due to all the competitions he had won, which was of course, expected of him.

True he loves ice skating and such, but he had never seen it on any television, or gone to any tournament or competition to see or even compete. So he didn't know not a single famous ice skater.

"..Kuroko Tetsuya, My name, I mean.." He skated back a little bit, giving the other room.

"Nice to meet you, Tetsuya." Akashi said with a small little purring lilt in his voice before he skated off once more, showing Kuroko new jumps and spins, challenging Kuroko to copy him and to improve his own skating.

It was an odd strange feeling for him, for some reason, it felt exhilarating to skate when he had the purpose of teaching. For some reason, seeing Kuroko try so hard and not giving up, immediately getting up when he fell, gave Akashi a sense of...He was unsure of the emotion.

All he knew was he was enjoying skating for the first time and he felt an odd sense of pride for Kuroko whenever he learned a new jump or spin. He wondered how Kuroko felt during all this, if he felt anything at all, it was hard to discern any emotion through those deadpanned eyes.

Kuroko didn't know what to reply with, so he just watched Akashi skate off, and soon before he knew it, he was copying new moves on the ice. Some were moves he never heard of before, since he was practically self-taught, while others were familiar.

Of course he fell many times before he mastered. Though he would still get up and keep skating. Even if per say something were to happen to him as he fell, like busting his jaw again, he would have just got up, shake it off, and continue. Luckily that hadn't happened, yet. He was bound to mess up soon.

Kuroko was a bit fascinated by Akashi, wondering if this me had his very own coach teaching him these amazing tricks.

Akashi chuckled to himself as he watched Kuroko. He would never call him a natural however, with enough training, training Akashi found himself willing to give, he would easily be able to even join in competitions. It wouldn't even be farfetched to say Kuroko could possibly be ready to join in the competition that Akashi was going to participate in, in a months' time, with an extensive training if the boy held an interest in such things.

He could see the love of skating in the boy's eyes and Akashi would have called it foolish if he hadn't seen the outcome of it being Kuroko never giving up and improving more and more at a rate that even Akashi recognized and respected.

It was admirable. Truly, Akashi had the time, what with his routine memorized and it would keep him amused in the very least.

"Say, Tetsuya, how would you like actual proper training?" Akashi asked as they took a small break

Kuroko's clothing was getting a bit wet from the melted snow chips that clung to his clothes whenever he fell. Even if it was cold and uncomfortable, he was used to it. After all, failure is before success.

He was still extremely confused on why Akashi was helping an amateur like him. When he walked in here, all high and mighty as if he owned the rink, he didn't even expect to talk with him. But here he was, taking a break with him from ice skating.

Panting a bit from his low stamina, he looked over at Akashi. "It would be better than self-taught... but I have no one to train me, plus I don't want to bother anyone."

"I often find myself bored of skating but today I actually found myself enjoying it. I feel that you are the reason for that and as such, I will repay you by teaching you." Akashi said. "If you allow me to teach you, I can get you to a level where you can even compete in competitions if you so choose."

Honestly, even to his ears it sounded impossible, but he had seen how well Kuroko skated on the ice, and he knew that it was possible. It would even be interesting, to see the boy in a competition.

Still, it was all up to Kuroko.

Kuroko didn't understand how anyone could hate skating, or think it's boring. It was fun and exciting, and you also get to experiment and learn new things. And sure you can get hurt sometimes, but hey, practice means perfect.

He hesitated a moment, thinking to himself.

".. Again, I would love to be trained to ice skate, to do the real thing, but I doubt I would be ready for any tournaments. I could barely do jumps earlier." He reminded, looking up slightly at Akashi.

Akashi quirked an eyebrow at Kuroko's doubt, a little affronted, and he shook his head. "I can train you. You are a fast learner and dedicated. It won't be easy but it is something we can do. The only thing it is left to is your resolve."

Akashi leaned in a bit close, keeping eye contact with Kuroko's blue eyes with his heterochromatic ones, forcing Kuroko to keep looking into them.

"Tell me, Tetsuya, how would you like to skate in a competition, perhaps even do a routine with me, in front of people?"

Truthfully, the words poured out of his mouth without him thinking, the offer to do a routine unbidden but as soon as it was out of his mouth, Akashi wasn't wholly against the idea although he knew if he brought it up with his coach there would be hell to pay since it would have to be him who would have to choreograph the routine. Still...

"There is no pressure, I will teach you regardless, I just feel that you would be ready by then." Akashi said.

He wasn't ever used to having compliments about him, so he became a bit flustered, looking away. No one would want to watch him practice, much less even see him practice. So people he skated with occasionally, like in a public rink, they would hear him but never see, sadly.

Looking back at Akashi, he looked at those heterochromatic eyes, since he couldn't look anywhere else. "I always wanted to compete of course, but I wouldn't want to bother you in training. Don't you have things to do besides skating around randomly?"

Again, he was surprised to hear that he would teach him, even after he rejected the offer.

"Hmmm, do I?" Akashi asked considerately as he looked at the rink from his perch on the bleachers that surrounded it. It was a normal question but it was one that required thought.

Ice skating was all he truly had truthfully but not by his own choice but his parents, who were revered skaters. His earliest memories were of him in skates, being forced on ice he had come to hate.

It was a full time activity though, learning new routines and then practicing them over and over again until he was confident he could do it to perfection, with a flaw.

So did he have anything else to do? Akashi scoffed to himself.

"No, I don't. As I said, you offer me entertainment in the form of teaching, and I already know the routine in which I will perform in the next competition, a competition I would like you to participate in as well, so no, this would not hinder me."

Kuroko watched him look out into the rink, as if thinking about it. Well, it was a semi-hard question, plus he was patient so he could wait. It seems like Akashi had been taught carefully and extremely well, being able to do tricks and performances, while he could only skate around and do patterns.

He was only self-taught, since he had no friends that could teach him, nor did he have a coach or the money for one. Becoming interested in the activity after watching all these people ice skate on a lake he saw when he was a kid, he wanted to do the same. They looked like they had fun.

Looking back at Akashi, he stayed silent to think about his choice. He has always wanted a coach, plus this seems to be free, which was good because he probably wouldn't have the money for a coach.

"...When you put it that way, I guess I cannot reject your offer. Though again, I am sure I will not be good enough to join a competition."

"Well, we shall see, won't we?" Akashi asked smugly, feeling pleased that the boy had accepted his offer.

He didn't particularly have any experience actually teaching but it didn't seem like he needed any if earlier was anything to go by. Kuroko was able to copy his moves and practice them until he could duplicate it nearly perfectly.

If anything, it was a new experience, teaching. An experience he found himself liking. He also wanted to see Kuroko, who had so much determination, to do well which was odd because if he got good at skating, which Akashi would ensure he will, then they would become rivals on the rink.

Then again, he always did welcome a challenge.

"So, how about we meet here every day and skate? Would that be acceptable?"

Kuroko just nodded, agreeing with the other about having to see what would happen. Sure he had started skating at a sort of young age, but like he said, he could not do much. Unless he practiced it and warmed up for a move, then he would have trouble doing it. Like that axel jump.

Though he had taught himself to hydroblade before. He had made a mistake of falling once, using his hands to keep him up, but then his foot kept sliding. That's when he started focusing on that mistake, and realized it was almost like hydroblading. Though he would need to do it without his hands on the ice.

It took him a long time of practicing and falling, but he soon mastered it. It was something he could do perfectly, besides speed skating and making patterns. "Yes, I won't mind coming here every day." He agreed, though he came here almost every day anyway.

Akashi smirked to himself at the boy's positive answer, plans already in his head, jumps and spins that he needed to teach Kuroko going through his head and a rough outline of a routine going through his head.

He was dead set on having Kuroko ready for the competition, he didn't quite know why. Perhaps it was because it was another challenge and it broke the monotonous rhythm of his life.

As agreed up on, the upcoming days were spent in the rink, Akashi teaching him a rough outline of a routine even though Kuroko couldn't do all the jumps and spins yet.

Just as Akashi thought Kuroko was learning at a fast rate, able to copy Akashi's movements. It wasn't perfect but considering the short amount of time they had, it was impressive.

Without letting Kuroko know, he had already signed him up for the competition before the deadline of the sign up passed. If in the end Kuroko wasn't ready or if he didn't want to then Akashi could easily take his name off the list of competitors.

Kuroko was afraid that he wouldn't be able to copy all of the practically professional skater's moves. Earlier he had trouble with jumps, he didn't think he could do tricks or spins. He hoped Akashi wouldn't make him do those things, in difficult moves.

Though sadly, it was exactly that. Over the days, Akashi had been teaching him styles he has never even thought were possible or heard of before. He would even spend a day or so on a few moves, because they were that difficult.

With his love for skating, it helped him. Along with determination. Soon enough he would get it. He was sure he had more bruises then he ever had from falling so much. And he didn't even have a clue that Akashi had signed him up. He never expected he could be good at skating.

Akashi was impressed and against his will he felt himself actually looking forward to the next day, nearly excited at seeing Kuroko and pleased whenever the boy learned a new move.

He felt himself smile in pride and approval whenever Kuroko accomplished a move and he found himself wanting to see more of the self-pleased look in Kuroko's eyes that followed it.

He began to enjoy Kuroko's company more than he would admit. He admired him which was such a rarity. It was impossible not to really, with the way he tried so hard, never complained even with how hard Akashi pushed him, and always, without fail, got back up.

Every day he got better and better and just as Akashi suspected, if they continued this way, with Kuroko learning the outlined routine, he would be ready for the competition. All they needed was a spectacular ending move that would blow the judges away.

The teal honestly didn't mind being pushed to almost his limits to these skating moves. He never really had the greatest stamina, so having to continue with the practicing non-stop actually helped him. Whenever he got tired he never told Akashi, trying to hide it, though he was sure the redhead knew.

Though he was hesitant to show him what he had somewhat taught himself. It was almost as if he was giving out a secret, but this was his coach after all. Plus, he should know all of the tricks he could do.

One day during practice, he skated up towards Akashi. He would have been sweating, if it weren't for the cold of the rink. He was going to explain about his hydroblading, but noticed he seemed a bit troubled? "Akashi-kun, is something the matter? You look disturbed, or deep in thought."

"Just thinking of something about your routine is all." Akashi replied as he leaned against the cold rink wall.

It wasn't too far until the competition now, he really needed to tell Kuroko sometime soon, and he was unsure if there was enough time to teach him a finishing move.

It wasn't that Akashi didn't know any either but a lot of them were complicated and Akashi was unsure if Kuroko could keep up refining his jumps and spins at the same time as learning a finishing move...

He understood he was being taught all these skate moves and all, but what did he mean by routine? Was that just answer word for his practices? Or did he plan something behind his back? He didn't like it how that thought crossed his mind. Over the past many days, he had grown to get used to the others personality, and even start to trust him.

"I'm sorry but, routine? What do you mean by that?" He asked, staring at Seijuro for his answer. Meanwhile his skates moved slowly, not wanting to be still anymore. He slowly skated close by Akashi, close enough to listen but far enough to make tiny patterns.

Akashi wanted to smack himself, honestly, what was with him? Well, he was going to tell Kuroko sooner or later, why not a week before the competition?

"I signed you up for the competition coming up in a weeks' time." Akashi admitted, bracing himself mentally for the argument that would ensue.

Kuroko glanced over at Akashi, confused to no end on why he didn't answer straight away. He was always one to answer with no hesitation. He continued skating, even when he heard the statement. He had been signed up for the competition? He wasn't ready! "What?"

Sadly not watching where he was going as he skated, he skated into the wall Akashi was leaning against. He was lucky he caught himself, his reflexes faster thanks to the intense practicing. Though it was embarrassing, and he was left flustered.

"Are you alright?" Akashi asked as he touching Kuroko's arm to help him regain his balance although Kuroko seemed fine on his own.

Shaking his head, he looked back at Akashi. He rubbed his forehead a bit, but was practically fine. He was just confused, once again. Akashi was the only one who could confuse him.

"I am fine, sorry for not paying attention. But what do you mean you signed me up? I told you I am not good enough to compete. I am not in league with anyone else."

"I think I would be a suitable person to tell if you are or are not good enough to compete." Akashi said with a quirked eyebrow, crossing his arms against his chest. "You already have a routine learned even if you hadn't realized it. We have time to refine it. I do not see why you can't compete."

He could not compete. He was nowhere near good. Though he couldn't argue with that. He realized that everything he was taught seemed to be a part of a routine. Plus they could just get out of the competitions, right? "... I guess I cannot argue with that, but still. Tell me before you sign me up."

"If I told you earlier than you would have backed out." Akashi said but with a smug undertone in his voice at Kuroko's resignation but then he thought back to the problem he had. "Anyway, I still need to think of an ending move, or all this will be for naught."

Akashi was right about the backing out part. There was no way he would be able to relate with other ice skaters, who were way better then him. "Ending move?" This could be the perfect time to tell him about it. "Ah well, I think I have something in mind.."

"Oh?" Akashi said, a little dubious, but he tilted his head to show he was listening.

He looked down a bit, kind of embarrassed of suggesting such a low move, in his eyes, to a talented skater like Akashi. "Yeah.. Though it might not be a good enough move.."

"Well, I would still like to hear it." Akashi cajoled, interested in what Kuroko had to say, something that wasn't unusual whenever the boy had something to say.

Looking up, Kuroko nodded. "Akashi-kun, do you know what hydroblading is?" He asked, deciding to see if the redhead knew what it was. He knew he didn't create the trick, he didn't think he could create any trick actually, if he tried.

"Yes." Of course Akashi did, like his parents would allow him to be ignorant of anything that had to do with skating. It wasn't something he was particularly good at though, just something that could barely pass by. "What about it?"

He was a bit upset that Akashi already knew, he wondered what it would be like to teach a professional ice skater something about ice skating. He'll have to deal with it. "I can... I.. I have practiced it before, but I don't think it's a suitable finishing move.." He said, his voice unsure and doubtful.

Akashi blinked in surprise, before a smirk curled his lips as he considered it, feeling pleasurably pleased with Kuroko. Not much took him off guard but this was completely unexpected but no unwelcomed.

"Please, do me the pleasure of showing me." He asked as he waved at the rink.

Kuroko became flustered again, but nodded. "If that is what you wish.." He quickly skated out onto the rink before he had any second thoughts. He skated about a bit, getting a rhythm. It wasn't easy doing something like hydroblading instantly.

After a few circles, he gulped down his nervousness. It has been a while, but he could do this. Skating across, he quickly lowered himself as close as the ice as much as he could. The leg still on the ice was as bent as it could go, the other stretched out perfectly. Normally people would need to do it with a hand on the ice, holding them up.

Kuroko had long ago pushed himself, and had learned to keep perfect balance without placing his hands on the ice.

Akashi watched Kuroko hydroblade without using his hands and he was actually impressed. More than impressed, pride filled his chest as he watched the person that he had grown rather close to in the last weeks do what ordinary people couldn't.

Hydroblading without touching the ice was nearly unheard of, nobody was ever confident enough to do so, at the very least not in front of people. Kuroko did it flawlessly and it was interesting to see someone he was teaching do something better than him.

He clapped his hands when Kuroko was finished, gliding to him with a pleased smile, clapping Kuroko on the shoulder.

"That will do just fine." Akashi said, his heterochromatic eyes lit up as he saw the end of the routine in his head. "I'm impressed actually, I can barely do that and I have to touch the ice."

Kuroko forced himself not to panic, knowing he was capable of doing this. Though when he finished, doing it perfectly, he sighed in relief. It has been really a long time, and he was glad he didn't mess up in front of Akashi.

Standing up, he looked at Akashi, surprised at the smile and hand on his shoulder. It felt awarding and trusting, and he liked the contact. So he didn't say anything about it.

"Will it really do fine?" He asked, looking back at the ice he just performed on. He hoped he would be able to hydroblade in front everyone who watched the competition.

He was surprised to hear that even Akashi had trouble with this move. "I could teach you." Kuroko suggested, a bit too hurriedly. He was just excited to teach him something for once.

Akashi blinked at the sudden offer, the anticipation in Kuroko's eyes, and his smile grew a bit more and his eyes softened just a fraction.

"If you wish to teach me then I would not mind it." Akashi said amiably although he was quite pleased for the offer since he did not know how to perfect it and it irked him not to excel at everything.

Seeing him smile more, he looked away, his cheeks lightly traced with pink. "Well, when would you like me to teach you?" He asked, not looking back until he knew he wasn't blushing anymore. It was embarrassing, and only the redhead could make him feel embarrassed like that.

Akashi saw the blush on Kuroko's cheeks and smirked teasingly, flitting closer to him but making it seem coincidental.

"Whenever you wish." Akashi said confidently. "Although we can wait until after the competition if you wish."

Kuroko saw Akashi had moved closer a bit, and his cheeks returned to their pink color, and not because of the cold of the ice rink. "Sure, after the competition.." He replied, before casually skating off, not wanting to embarrass himself further.

"When is the competition again?" He asked, loud enough for Akashi to hear as he skated around in small 8 patterns.

Enjoying the sight of seeing Kuroko flustered, Akashi smirked and skated near him as well, sometimes skating close enough for an arm to 'accidently' brush against the smaller male. He began matching his movements to Kuroko, almost making it look like they were dancing together.

"In a week's time." Akashi replied.

He wasn't expecting Akashi to follow him. Every time his arm brushed alongside of Akashi's, he would bring it to his chest, as if he was hugging himself. But he would always bring his arms down after a while, only for the same thing to happen again.

Kuroko stared over at Akashi with a deadpanned looked. "Even if we have been practicing for a few weeks or so, you only tell me a week before the competition?"

"It was my mistake but it didn't ever seem like a good time to tell you and I didn't want you to stress yourself out." Akashi said although there was some repentance in his voice and he did lower his head ever so slightly contritely. "That aside, I also wanted to make sure you were ready for the competition before telling you."

Akashi skated backwards a little before doing a simple jump and spin in the air, idly landing and skating away again, something he did without thinking as he went back to considering the routine.

Akashi was right on the part when he said he would be stressed. Of course he would hide it, but he knew he would be giving it his all to practice, as he always did. Sometimes it would put a strain on his small body as well. "It's alright Akashi-kun, I understand." He was glad that he waited.

He followed after Akashi, doing one of those axel jumps, like the ones he couldn't get when they first practiced together. Now with practice, he could do it as easily as regular gliding on ice.

"Of course, I'm always right." Akashi said smugly, watching Kuroko's jump with expert eyes, nodding to himself when he saw no mistakes. Kuroko really had come a long way. "Do you think you will be prepared mentally by the competition though?"

Akashi knew well enough that some skaters, brilliant in practice, failed utterly during the actual competition because they weren't mentally ready and although Akashi doubted Kuroko was the same, he needed to make sure.

After completing the jump, he skated over to skate alongside Akashi. So he was always right huh? Something told him that was going to bug him in the future. Kuroko looked at his skates, before back up at Akashi. "Well... I.. Let me explain." He said, unsure of how to answer his question.

"I believe that Ice skating does take talent and skill, and also a good mental state of mind for it. But I believe I can do well if I practice and put everything I got into it. Besides, even if I am not ready, I will still have one. To me, Ice skating is just something that I love and love to do, rather than a competitive sport."

Okay, now he sounded corny. He looked away, his cheeks red instead of pink.

Akashi skated to a slow gliding stop, listening and contemplating Kuroko's words. If he had heard them when they first met he knew he would have snorted in derision and would have done his best to utterly destroy Kuroko for such nonsense.

For him there was nothing to love about the ice, he could almost say some days he actually hated it. He was pushed, forced, to skate by his parents so to him, it was just mechanics. Put on skates, do a routine, done.

However, could he really say the same now?

No, not after seeing Kuroko and watching him try too hard. After all, it was what first caught his attention, captivated him wasn't it? Kuroko's love for skating was the reason he improved and would continue to even without Akashi's help, although it would take longer of course.

"I...Understand." Akashi, almost surprised at himself. He skated away abruptly, not wanting Kuroko to see whatever expression he had since he had a feeling it would be an unflattering one.

To love skating not just for it being a competitive sport. Why did that sound so appealing?

Hearing the others skates behind him stop, Kuroko stopped as well, and turned to look at Akashi. Was it something he said? It looked like the other was in deep thought, about something that they didn't really like. Of course Kuroko was glad when Akashi showed emotion, since he didn't show too much often, but not like this.

He was even more surprised when he sounded a bit confused or upset? He couldn't tell what it sounded like, but he just saw him skate away. Quickly skating his way over, he caught up. "Did I upset Akashi-kun? I'm really sorry, I did not mean too."

"No, of course not." Akashi said quickly, smoothing his face of emotion like he did during a competition, a bit of an escape mechanism when dealing with something he didn't want to. "My apologies for worrying you."

"Apology accepted.." Though he hated that. How Akashi was continuing to hide his emotions like that. It made him feel like he had things that need to be let out, yet he wasn't allowed to do so. Skating in front of Akashi, he stopped, and made the redhead stop. "Akashi-kun, please do not do that. Please don't show emotion for one second and turn around with a blank stare." He didn't care if he was the same, he still showed feeling more often.

At first, Akashi was irritated by Kuroko's gall, stopping him from skating like that, it was too forward but it melted away as quickly as it had come when he saw the genuine care in Kuroko's eyes.

Sighing softly, Akashi ran a hand through his hair before he skated backward to the wall of the rink, staring at it with indifferent eyes.

"Tetsuya, have you ever been forced to do something that if you hadn't, might have loved?" Akashi asked.

He stared after Akashi, not moving from where he stopped. Did he anger the other again? He didn't really understand the question, so he was left silent for a moment, thinking about it.

"...No, I have not been in that situation.." Kuroko said once he finds ally understood, but, what did this have to do with ice skating or showing emotions?

Akashi nodded to himself, still staring at the ice, his eyes tracing the white lines that marred the surface from the skates.

"You talk about loving skating rather than seeing it as a competitive sport but that was not a luxury I was able to have. I was forced to skate as soon as I could walk almost and punished when I couldn't get it right away.

Jumps and spins, I've been doing them since I was 7. Whenever I didn't excel at something or couldn't do something perfectly, I was punished. My parents, who are famous skaters themselves, only will accept perfection from me and failure to win is not an option. I must uphold the Akashi name."

The last line was rehearsed, something he had heard his father tell him a thousand times and would continue hearing for years to come.

Kuroko listened to Akashi quietly, silently taking everything in. He had never loved ice skating had he? And he was just talking about his love for the sport, to someone who had been forced to do it. He probably have been taught ice skating to where it was perfection, that he learned to hate it.

Skating over, he hesitated for a moment. Though after a moment, he hugged Akashi lightly. He knew it would probably kill him later, or that he would be pushed away, but he didn't know how to express his feelings for his past.

"I am sorry that you have learned to hate this sport before learning to love it. I have been talking about how I love it, while you were punished for not getting every move right. But tell me Akashi-kun, is pleasing your parents and upholding your family name, really worth doing something like that? Doing a sport that you hate, and getting punished for each jump or spin that you could not master." Yup, he was going to get killed later.

When Kuroko hugged him, something that completely caught him off guard as he wasn't expecting it, Akashi immediately stiffed and his eyes widened in surprise. His breath hitched and his arms were raised, not knowing where to put them at first, such contact being foreign to him.

He heard Kuroko's words and blinked. Never before had someone said such things to him. Never. It was always absolute that he had no other choice and he didn't know how to feel hearing those words.

Was it worth it?

Akashi surprised himself yet again and he wrapped his arms around Kuroko tightly and closed his eyes, trying to sort through the foreign emotions flowing through him. He took deep breaths and allowed himself to be vulnerable, perhaps for the first time in his life.

"I don't know." Akashi said and once more, it was a first for him. Admitting that. It made him feel weak.

Even if Akashi stiffened, he didn't let him go. He only hugged him slightly tighter, as if telling him he was there for him. Kuroko hated it when people were upset, and he especially hated it when he could do nothing about it. Though this time, he can, and he will do something about it.

He blinked feeling Akashi finally hug back, and he felt the warmth. It was weird feeling warm in an ice rink, but it was a hug so it made sense. Closing his eyes, he buried his face into the other lightly, so he wouldn't see his cheeks heating up.

"If you hate something that your parents force you to do, then tell them how you feel. There is no point in pleasing your parents if you do not love that activity yourself. It's not fair."

"You make it sound so simple, Tetsuya." Akashi said bitterly as he gently rested pressed his closed eyes against Kuroko's shoulder, feeling oddly soothed. "If I were to quit or say such a thing, I would be punished or disowned. Life isn't fair Tetsuya."

Kuroko didn't like that bitter tone, and he only held onto him a bit tighter, closing his eyes tightly. "Life is not fair, I know that. But parents or not, they are to not run your life. You are you, whether it be an Akashi, or not. Your parents cannot punish you for what you want. If they disown you, then they were never your parents in the first place."

"I wonder if it would be so easy if you were in my shoes." Akashi said, not unkindly, but his bitter tone did not ease either.

It was a beautiful notion, to stand up to his parents, stand up for what he loved, to be disowned for it so he could be his own person. Such a painfully beautiful naive notion.

Still, it suited Kuroko, who certainly seemed like he would do what he was suggesting Akashi do. It was just who he was. Doing what he loved even though he was self-taught. Continuing to get up when he kept falling. He possessed a type of strength Akashi himself didn't have.

Akashi sighed as he squeezed the slightly smaller body tighter, clenching his jaw and clutching Kuroko's with desperate hands. He really was allowing himself to be vulnerable but only Kuroko was allowed to witness him like this. If it was Kuroko, then it was fine.

Then he let go, building back his walls that he allowed to be lowered.

"I will think about it." Akashi said, for that was all he could say.

The teal clenched his teeth slightly, still hearing that awful bitter tone Akashi liked to use. He didn't like the feeling when it was directed at him.

Once Akashi let go, saying he would think about it, he was not going to let it drop right then and there. If Akashi didn't stand up to his parents soon, who knows what they will use him for. If he didn't knock some sense into the redhead, no one would know what idiotic things he would do next.

Stepping back up towards him, his eyes narrowed slightly with irritation. "I will not have this conversation drop here with a 'I will think about it'. I know it is not my business to get into your life, even if I have only known you for weeks now, but listen to me Akashi-kun. Your family is just using you as a toy, and it will continue if you don't say anything. They have no right to punish you, and if they disown you, they won't feel anything. You were never their son, you were their pawn, made to carry out perfection in the Akashi name just for a reputation."

He stopped speaking, looking at Akashi a bit wide eyed. He hadn't meant to almost lose his temper, and almost bring his voice into a shout at the other. This was not his business, he should not be this cruel. Covering his mouth, he looked away from Akashi, closing his eyes tightly.

Akashi froze, disbelieving the words coming out of Kuroko's mouth, and for a moment, Akashi was furious because how dare this person, this boy who he had just met a couple of week ago, speak so freely of things he didn't understand? How DARE he?

Then Akashi began to laugh. It was an odd laugh, not out of happiness, of course not, it was bordering hysterical, but they ripped out of his mouth without his permission and he found he couldn't stop them.

It was the first time someone had said something like this to him. Never had anyone been so bold. Akashi pressed a hand to his eyes and forced himself to calm down. He slumped against the wall and slid down so he sat on the ice, uncaring of the cold that seeped into his body.

"You know, I've always been aware of this but it's the first time anyone has said something like that to me." Akashi said as he looked at Kuroko with respect.

He almost jumped at the laughter, looking at Akashi. It was the first time hearing him laugh, and it made Akashi seem like a psychopath. If it wasn't him, he would surely be shaking at that creepy laugh.

Seeing him sit on the ice, Kuroko shook his head. He shouldn't be sitting on the ice like that. Sure he did it a few times, to tie his skates a bit tighter or to rest his legs, and eventually he got used to the cold, but still.

"... I was only speaking my mind. And you should too. Though I am sorry I almost got mad at you." He apologized, bowing his head slightly.

"No, no, it's a little refreshing. Not hiding what you're thinking." Akashi said as he waved Kuroko's apology away. "It's so simple for you though, it's almost naive."

It had its merits though, doing what he wanted, skating not because he was being forced to, skating how he wanted to. Akashi wondered if he could ever be as free on the ice as Kuroko was. He never thought it to be possible but...

"Perhaps you're right though." Akashi said and he felt lost, torn between duty and what he wanted. He hated that feeling.

He pouted a bit at his words being called naive, but he knew it was true. He only stared at Akashi, and was almost happy when Akashi said that he may be right. Of course he was right, people should be able to express themselves and do as they wished, not be ordered to do things they hated.

"Just think about it. You do not need to follow my words, but I would love it if you did. No one needs to be ordered about.." Kuroko explained, skating closer to Akashi but being careful he was on the ice still.

"So...You're saying I should do what I want?" Akashi asked but this time, a glint of teasing appeared in his eyes as he looked up at Kuroko.

Kuroko tilted his head a bit. He thought he made it clear... "Yes... that is what I am saying, is there something wrong with that?" He asked, kneeling down so that he was eye level with Akashi.

"Oh? Well then..." Akashi leaned forward and chastely kissed Kuroko's lips, pressing his lips firmly against Kuroko's for long seconds, before pulling back, his heterochromatic eyes watching Kuroko's reaction, bracing himself to be hit.

Kuroko's eyes widened a bit from surprise, not caring if he let emotion slip. That had truly shocked him. Once Akashi pulled away, he instantly sat back, so he was sitting on the ice just like Akashi. "..Wha.." He stared at Akashi, not knowing what to say. Only knowing that his cheeks were a dark red.

"Take that as you wish." Akashi said simply as he stood up and offered his hand to Kuroko. "A simple thank you or an admittance to feelings. It's up to you."

Akashi knew he had developed feelings for Kuroko, feelings that had stemmed from admiration and fascination at the enigma before him. He hadn't really realized it until now but he wasn't about to hide it. However, he wouldn't push his feelings on Kuroko either, he deserved better than that, especially for his words.

Kuroko blinked, looking up at Akashi as he stood up. For a moment he hesitated, before taking his hand to be helped up. It reminded him of that day when they first met, when he had fallen down and Akashi came over to help him up.

"... Can I take it as both? A thank you and an admittance?" He asked, staring at Akashi as he tilted his head. He had taken a bit to get to like the pro skater, with his personality and first impression and all, but, he had learned.

Akashi quirked an eyebrow before he yanked his hand, the one that held Kuroko's, up and back so Kuroko was pulled right against Akashi, who looked down at him, his eyes piercing Kuroko's.

"Are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into?" Akashi asked huskily as he used a finger to tilt Kuroko's head back slightly.

Kuroko's eyes widened once again as he was forcefully pulled up, but he didn't mind, knowing Akashi did it to help him up. Though he wasn't expecting to be instantly pressed up against him.

Even if it felt warm again when he was close to Akashi, he still shivered, when his head was tilted back. He was sure his cheeks were red again, and he wanted to look away so he didn't see. "I had answered your question, sure of what I was doing.."

Akashi hummed thoughtfully before he pressed his lips against Kuroko's once more, wrapped a firm arm around the smaller male, pressing a hand on the small of his back, while his other hand reached up and tangled itself in Kuroko's soft hair, forcing Kuroko to keep his head slightly tilted for easier access to his lips.

He waited for Kuroko's reaction, to kiss back or not, waited to see if Kuroko really was completely sure of his decision. His eyes didn't close, instead he kept them open, staring at Kuroko's expression.

Kuroko stared at Akashi, once again surprised by the sudden kiss. Of course, he had no idea what to do at first, as he could only stare at the redhead. Though he calmed himself, placing his hands on Akashi's shoulders. Hesitantly, he closed his eyes before shyly returning the kiss.

He said he was sure of what he was doing earlier. He wouldn't mind if Akashi liked him, because he was all the same. He didn't care if they had met years ago, or just weeks ago like in reality, he knew he grew feelings.

Akashi deepened the kiss, dominating, pressing his body against Kuroko's even more, trying to push Kuroko to see just how far he could go. His hand that was resting Kuroko's back slid down, cupping Kuroko's butt, pressing their lower bodies together, all while still watching Kuroko's reaction.

If he saw Kuroko get uncomfortable with anything he would pull back, his intention was not to push him to far but rather, see what the limit was.

He was still shy about everything, but he didn't hate it. He just tilted his head slightly, hoping it was better access for Akashi. Though he wasn't expecting that hand on his back to slide down, and it made a sudden gasp escape his throat.

Instead of pushing Akashi away, the hands on his shoulders moved to wrap around his neck, almost pulling him closer. He was so embarrassed, he didn't know what to do exactly.

He felt Kuroko tentatively wrapped his arms around his neck, accepting him, and he fought back a smirk. He shifted his legs but unfortunately, not having a good balance with what they were doing, he found himself falling backwards, bringing Kuroko down with him.

He landed painfully onto his back, Kuroko firmly on top of him, hopefully unharmed but their kiss certainly breaking apart at the impact.

"Ah, my apologies." Akashi said with a small chuckle, looking up at Kuroko.

He didn't mean to make them fall over.

Instantly sitting up so he wasn't laying on Akashi, he sat on his waist, hands on his chest. Looking down at Akashi, he thought about what just happened. At first, he just cracked a small smile, but then it evolved into a tiny laugh.

Though his laugh was happier than the one Akashi have earlier, and he could actually calm down easier. "It's alright Akashi-kun, I am sorry as well." He said, calming his laughter, but still smiled.

Akashi smiled up at Kuroko upon hearing the melodic noise coming out of his mouth. He immediately sat up, Kuroko sliding down lower so he was straddling his lap instead of his waist, and lazily kissed him although his smile didn't dissipate.

"Once the competition is over, will you go out with me? On a date?" Akashi asked. He wanted to go out earlier but with all the training they still needed to do and the exhaustion they were put through at the end of the day, he wasn't sure it was possible.

He helped Akashi, moving to where they were both comfortable. Though he didn't think Akashi should be sitting on the ice like that. Though his cheeks heated up a tiny bit again, being asked on a date.

"I... I would love to. Though as you said, after the competition." Kuroko said, continuing to smile. "Now let's get up, you are sitting on ice."

"Hmmm, if you insist." Akashi said teasingly, before kissing Kuroko one last time and helping Kuroko stand up before standing up himself, brushing off ice from himself. "It is getting late and I have to be returning home. But...Thank you Tetsuya, for your words."

Akashi gave Kuroko a small grateful smile, knowing he could never convey how much the boy's words had affected him.

With the help of Akashi, he stood up. He helped Akashi swipe the ice off of his back and arms. Upon hearing it's late, he looked at the time on the clock in the rink. He didn't realize they spent so much time talking.

Looking back at him, Kuroko nodded. "Alright, and it was nothing, Akashi-kun. Just think over my words." He returned, but felt a hug was better. This time he was careful not to make them fall over.

Akashi returned the hug readily, not quite wanting it to be over, not wanting to go home. He wanted to stay with Kuroko but sadly, he couldn't. Akashi tightened the hug before he let go, giving Kuroko one last smile before he skated away to go take off his skates.

For now, everything was fine. Kuroko would be ready for the competition, they had a completed working routine that Kuroko had memorized just needed to work on refining and best of all, he had reciprocated his feelings, even agreeing to go out with him.

Kuroko didn't want to leave either, but he had no choice. Smiling as they detached, he waved to Akashi as he skated off. Perhaps he could just stay here and practiced a bit more. He kind of suspected the routine Akashi had planned, so he would just practice that.

He never thought that he would be dating a guy, much less dating anyone at that. Being the longer he is, he didn't expect to have an ice skating coach, that had become his boyfriend.

That night, as Akashi sat at the table with his parents, sitting nimrod straight in his chair as he ate his steak dinner, thoughts clouded his mind. Kuroko's words wafted in and they were all he could think about as he looked at his parents from the corner of his eyes.

"Mother, Father, I have something I wish to discuss." Akashi said as he set down his knife and fork. His parents followed suit, facing him with cold expressions, and Akashi sighed. "I do not wish to compete any longer. I will skate in next week but after that, I want to quit."

Silence filled the room, tension nearly stifling him, his parent's expression not changing. Suddenly his Father stood up and slammed his hands on the table, glaring at Akashi who stared at him coolly.

"I forbid it." His father growled and Akashi look him in the eye.

"You cannot make me skate." Akashi said slowly and his father looked stunned. It was the first time Akashi had ever spoken back to him.

"The Akashi line is known as famous ice skaters it would bring dishonor to us if you were to quit." His mother tried but Akashi shook his head.

"I do not wish to skate." Akashi repeated and his father growled dangerously.

"You will skate, Seijuro, or else." His father threatened.

"Or else what?" Akashi asked as he stared into his father's eyes.

"You will be disowned. Tossed into the street with nothing but the clothes on your back. What then?" His father said and Akashi paused while his mother gasped.

It wouldn't be nearly as dire as his father made it sound. He had his own money accumulated from contests he had won in the past which could tide him over until he got a job or something. Perhaps he could continue with some contests here or there was well if he needed money. He would be able to survive.

"Do what you wish." Akashi said and his father threw a cup in anger. It flew and landed against a wall near Akashi, a shared flying and slicing Akashi's cheek a little.

"Leave." His father growled and Akashi bowed before spinning on his heel and leaving the room. He was about to leave the house when his mother rushed after him.

"I'll change his mind." She said, her red eyes, one that he inherited, peering into his. "For now, I don't think you should come back. I'll send you enough money to get an apartment."

"Don't bother." Akashi said as he tore away from her and left the house and into the pouring rain, letting the water soak him. He stood there in place for a long while, taking deep breaths, face tilted so water hit his skin, before he pulled out his cellphone and called Kuroko, having exchanged numbers with him long ago.

Kuroko had stayed at the rink longer than expected. He was practicing those jumps and spins, smiling all the while. To be honest, he was very happy to know that he had someone. Someone like Akashi at that. He would work hard in the competition.

Though he had just walked out the rink, after taking off his skates before and getting his jacket on. He frowned, noticing it was raining. He didn't expect it would be raining today, so he was glad he always brought a jacket to the rink.

That's when he got a phone call. Taking out his cell, he smiled seeing it was Akashi. On the occasional he called him, whenever he was late to a practice. Hitting the button to accept the call, he placed it to his ear. "Akashi-kun?"

"Tetsuya.." Akashi's voice came out in a croak and he immediately cleared it. He shook his head and began walking, not really have a destination, just knowing he needed to get away and continue to listen to Kuroko's voice but he didn't want to worry him either. "I just...wanted to call you. My apologies if I interrupted anything."

Staying under the protection of the ice rink entrance, he frowned a little, noticing Akashi's voice wasn't sounding like normal. "... You did not interrupt anything, I was just heading home now... Is something wrong? Are you sick? Your voice sounds off, I told you not to sit on the ice."

Akashi chuckled a little, the sound coming out odd and foreign. "Of course I'm alright, Tetsuya."

A horn honked loudly by Akashi who grimaced at the loud sound and he changed paths, finding himself walking toward a park that he used to go to when he was younger.

"You're just heading home? Isn't it a bit late?"

He frowned more, not liking that chuckle. He could just sense something was wrong, but it was Akashi so he wasn't sure.

"Yes, I was still practicing. Though I am still in the ice rink, since it's raining outside. Oh you probably didn't notice, but don't worry, I'll be heading home soon... What are you doing now?" He asked, wanting to confirm that he was alright.

Akashi sighed as he ran a hand through his wet soaked hair as he sat down on a bench, the drenched wood soaking his pants even more than they already were, resting his head against the back of the bench so he face the sky.

"I'm...enjoying the weather." Akashi said wryly. "I just decided to take a walk."

Enjoying the weather? "You like the rain? Enough to even take a walk in it? Alright, just don't get soaked, alright?" He asked, still suspicious but just hoped he was telling the truth.

"Akashi-kun... Is everything really alright? I don't feel like you are acting like yourself. No offense to you if nothing is wrong. It's just a hunch..."

No he was no alright. He had just done the one thing he never thought he would do and now he wasn't even sure if he had done the right thing but how could he admit that? How could he admit that he felt so completely lost and didn't know what to do?

But, this was Kuroko, the person he had developed feelings for, who didn't thrive when Akashi showed him his weak side or mock him for it like his parents and rivals would have. This was Kuroko, the person who actually might genuinely care about him.

"Ah...No, I suppose not." Akashi admitted as he closed his eyes. His cheek was beginning to sting, the cut still bleeding a little. "They disowned me."

He waited patiently, hoping that Akashi was fine like he said. Though he frowned once again, hearing that he was not alright. He was going to ask what happened, but his heart dropped when he explained. He expected it would happen, but he still felt guilty.

"... I am sorry, It is my fault for getting you disowned. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

Akashi heard Kuroko's desperate apologies and sighed to himself. This was the other reason he didn't want to say anything, he hadn't wanted Kuroko to feel guilty.

"Tetsuya, hush, it was my decision to do so. I told you I hated skating competitively and this was honestly the only way to stop." Akashi explained. "It's not honestly a big deal. I have money, and I'm sure I can stay at a friend's house."

He hushed immediately on command, listening to Akashi as he calmed down. At least he didn't have to deal with his parents... and he had money...

"Akashi-kun, where are you? Please tell me, I will get you. I don't mind." He said hurriedly, knowing from what Akashi said, he pieced it together to know that he was out in the rain right now.

"I'm at a park. It's about five blocks from the ice rink by Rakuzan street." Akashi replied. He wanted to be the gentlemen and decline telling Kuroko where he was so he wouldn't go through the trouble of coming over but quite frankly, he needed to see him.

"I am coming over now, Akashi-kun. Please wait there." He said, and set off while putting on his jacket. He didn't hang up the phone, in case Akashi had still wanted to talk. He got a little wet by the rain, but soon he got his jacket on. Quickly making his way towards the park, he made sure he was careful of traffic and such.

Akashi didn't reply although he did notice that Kuroko didn't hang up the phone so he stayed on the line, listening to whatever background noises came. He shivered slightly, wishing he had brought a jacket with him, and sighed.

He knew he should start coming up with plans on what to do but he just felt empty, not even having the energy for that. All he could do was pathetically wait for Kuroko to come and see the utterly pathetic state he was in. He must look like a drowned rat.

Kuroko quickly continued making his way to the park, noticing Akashi didn't talk at all, really. Though that didn't stop him from making his way over, or hanging up on him. As soon as he arrived at the park, he looked around. The park wasn't that big, so he figured he would find him soon.

After walking around for a moment, he saw that familiar red hair. Without word, he hung up, putting his phone in his pocket. Kuroko rushed his way over, knowing Akashi was probably wet from the rain. He was right, seeing him soaked. He was also worried for that obvious cut on his cheek. Did his parents do that?

Akashi opened his eyes at the pattering of footsteps and sat up straighter on the bench, opening his mouth to say something, but what was there to say? God, he really was out of it. How...Pathetic.

"Thank you for coming, Tetsuya." Akashi finally settled on saying, trying to make himself look more acceptable which was a laughable task considering his wet state.

His eyes softened in a sad tone, staring at him. He didn't like this view of Akashi, it just didn't fit with his personality. He looked helpless, and he didn't like it. "Akashi-kun, I thought you said you could stay at a friend's house, you should have went there. You are soaked.."

He rested a hand on Akashi's cheek, lightly tracing the cut on it. "And did your parents do this?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes, perhaps you're right." Akashi replied. He didn't know why he didn't do so in the first place. He felt Kuroko touch his cheek and looked up at the worry in Kuroko's eyes. "It was just an accident. Sorry for making you come all the way here. You didn't have to."

Taking Akashi's hands in his own, he pulled him up from the bench. He noticed he was even soaked through his pants. He should not have been sitting down on a bench in this rain. "Akashi-kun, you can come to my house. It is my fault that you were disowned, for suggesting those ideas to you. Please come home with me, I can get you dry and warmed up."

"I do not wish to impose." Akashi said, noticing how the hand that Kuroko held warmed up with the contact. He saw how Kuroko was starting to get wet even with the jacket he wore and he felt guilty.

Here he was, dragging out the person he just asked out that very day into the rain, at night, for something that he couldn't even help with. This wasn't him. He should have called one of his friends and went there. It was certainly something he would do. He shouldn't feel this way. He was an Akashi and Akashi's didn't...Ah...He wasn't an Akashi anymore was he?

Then what was he?

Akashi shook his head before turning to Kuroko. "It's fine, Tetsuya, I'm sorry for dragging you out here."

He shook his head, noticing Akashi decline his offer. Here he was, out in the rain, and STILL didn't listen? Pulling Akashi closer a bit, he gave him a kiss on the lips, a bit too hard then he meant to. After a minute, he pulled away, eyes narrowed.

"You did not drag me out here, I chose to come out here myself. You are coming with me to get dried, please do not argue. There is no reason to argue." Kuroko said, his hand unconsciously clenching at Akashi's.

Akashi was taken off guard from the kiss, so much so that he remained frozen for a long moment even when Kuroko moved back although he didn't let go of Akashi's hand, if anything, the hand around his tightened.

It warmed him from the inside to know that he had actually found himself someone who actually cared about him this much, who would trudge through the rain with a care, just to make sure he was okay.

Akashi's eyes softened at Kuroko's words and he nodded numbly. "Alright, if you insist."

Truthfully Akashi was also curious about Kuroko's home life. The subject never came up before so he wondered how Kuroko lived.

He would have smiled when Akashi agreed to finally come with him, but with the situation, he just couldn't. Still holding his hand tightly, he pulled him along gently. "Here, come on.. I'm once again I am glad that I live near the ice rink." He mumbled to himself.

He wanted to quickly make his way home, so they didn't get even more soaked. He started leading Akashi towards his house, quickly, but carefully.

Akashi smiled just a tiny bit as he realized that Kuroko had yet to let go of his hand. He followed Kuroko easily, curiosity burning him. The rain was beginning to fall harder and Akashi was glad that he had agreed to go with Kuroko. If he hadn't he most likely would have stayed in that park with the state he had been.

"The next skating competition will be my last." Akashi said, not really looking at Kuroko. "I told my parents that and my father wasn't pleased. Not that I thought he would be. But today, you confirmed how I felt, that it wasn't right what I was doing.

If you hadn't said anything, I would have stayed doing what was expected of me, bored of such a monotonous life and miserable every time I stepped into an ice rink. So, thank you, Tetsuya."

He frowned noticing the rain began to pour harder. He moved on a bit faster, but not too fast for Akashi. Though upon hearing Akashi talk, he looked back for a moment. Hearing the topic, he looked back ahead, to make sure he didn't run into anything.

He didn't like the thought that Akashi would be stopping his skating life after this tournament. He knew he never liked it, but he liked skating with Akashi. Though if he wasn't happy with it, he understood.

"It's.. no problem, Akashi-kun.." He finally replied, not looking back at Akashi. He didn't speak again, until he arrived to his house. It was only two stories, but it was his own, and not an apartment building.

Akashi eyed Kuroko as they walked through the rain, sensing something was a bit off but then he got distracted by arriving at a nice house that was Kuroko's. The entered the house and Akashi began to take off his shoes looking around to see as much as he could.

"Do you live here alone?" Akashi asked as he looked at his clothes, knowing that if he entered the household he would track water through it.

Once they entered the house, Kuroko wiped at his face, mostly his eyes. They were actually just slightly red. He didn't look at Akashi until afterwards, and nodded a bit. "Yes, I live here alone. I have no siblings, I am an only child." He explained, turning away again.

"I do not mind if you come in like that, please come in." He insisted, stepping further into the house so Akashi could come in as well. He was sort of soaking as well, so it didn't matter anymore if Akashi came in as well.

"Is everything alright?" Akashi asked, noticing Kuroko's reddened eyes, pulled his arms so Kuroko stopped and faced him. He frowned slightly as he peered into them.

Kuroko looked to the side, trying to avoid his gaze. "Everything's fine... I think a few raindrops got into my eye while we were walking.." He said, followed by a small chuckle. It sounded like a nervous one.

"Tetsuya, please don't lie to me. Not now." After everything that happened today, being lied to was not helping. Right now, Kuroko was his anchor to keeping control, the one who had pulled him out of his state of shock.

He enveloped Kuroko with his strong arms and hugged him tightly, burying his head in Kuroko's wet hair. "Please, tell me the truth."

His eyes widened a bit, realizing his mistake of lying to Akashi during his state. He should have been more thoughtful of the other. He was only making it worse. He quickly hugged Akashi back, burying his face into the others shoulder.

"I'm sorry Akashi-kun, I did not mean to lie. I did not mean to get you disowned. I didn't mean to make you lose your family. I only wanted to help you, and I've made everything so much worse-..." He sounded close to breaking down, but he was holding it in. He was not the main priority right now, but Akashi was.

"Shhhh." Akashi murmured softly, leaning against a wall and bringing Kuroko with him so the smaller male was leaning against him as well. With one hand he rubbed Kuroko's back reassuringly while his other hand tangled into Kuroko's wet locks, soothingly massaging his head. "You didn't do anything, Tetsuya.

Look, I was miserable before but...I guess that I felt that I had no other choice but to go along with it even though I loathed to. It was what was expected of me. Today, you showed me that I didn't have to, that I could make a choice, that I didn't have to listen to them.

You were right, it wasn't worth it spending my life doing what I hated and it was...almost worth it to be disowned. It's better than being trapped."

Kuroko didn't care that both of them were soaked from the rain, as he leaned against the other. He didn't remove his face from the other's shoulders, afraid that if he looked at him he would let all of his emotions show. Though his shoulders jerked once in a while, showing he was holding back from breaking down.

He tried his best listening to Akashi, holding onto him tighter as he spoke further. He really didn't mean for any of this to happen. Where would Akashi go? What would he do for money? And what would he do, without having Akashi beside him to skate.

He had skated before his whole life, all alone. Getting used to someone beside you as you skated got you attached, but he didn't want Akashi doing something he hated. "Akashi-kun... you can stay with me as long as you need. It's still partially my fault, and I want to hold some responsibility.." He finally said, when he knew he wouldn't choke on his own words.

Akashi blinked in surprise at the offer before taking a cursory look around, not to see if it was nice or anything, but to see if there was even room for two people to live in it.

It wasn't nearly as large as his house of course, but it didn't look like Kuroko would be too hindered by Akashi's presence. It was a tempting offer, one he wasn't really in a position to decline. Or rather, he could but it would be harder if he did.

"If you don't mind. I can pay you rent of course." Akashi said idly as he returned his focus to Kuroko who was still hiding his face. "You know...I feel I should mention this, I don't want to compete anymore but I do not think I will give up skating altogether. I do not think I would be able to even if I wanted to."

He didn't like the silence that occurred, but was relieved when Akashi accepted his offer. "You don't have to pay rent, since you do not have a job." He said aloud, even if his face was buried in the others shoulder.

Though his heart skipped a beat for a moment, out of slight happiness and surprise. He didn't suspect that Akashi would skate after this. Kuroko lifted his head, eyes still red a bit, but held a soft tone. "Even if you hate it?" He asked, quietly.

"My mother said she would send money to me and knowing her it would be quite a bit to last me a long while. Even if she didn't I would get a job soon." Akashi replied then sighed as he thought of Kuroko's last question. "That...It isn't so simple as hating it.

I hate having to do the jumps and spins perfectly, knowing I would get punished if they weren't precise. I couldn't enjoy skating Tetsuya, and that is why I hate skating but if I were able to skate like you, I think I could learn to enjoy it."

He was glad to hear his mother would send money, but she didn't know where he lived, or even know him for that matter. Though he didn't say anything to Akashi, letting him continue to talk. It was upsetting every time he heard of why he hated skating. Kuroko looked up at Akashi again, eyes full of surprise.

"I would love to teach you to enjoy ice skating, Akashi-kun. After all, you've done so much for me."

"Teach me..." Akashi said as if it was a foreign concept. How do you teach someone to love something? Akashi couldn't figure it out but he knew that if anyone were to teach him anything about loving skating, it would be Kuroko.

Akashi looked down at Kuroko and kissed his forehead lightly, a small smile on his face. "Yes...I think I would like that very much."

He smiled, knowing he would be trusted to teach Akashi how to love ice skating. He closed his eyes the little peck to his forehead, before looking up at the redhead. "I won't fail you, Akashi-kun. I'll try my hardest to get you to love Ice skating." Though he doubted he could get him to love it like he does.

"I know you will, if anyone could, it would be you. I have the utmost trust in you." Akashi said and then he sneezed, the act surprising him since he hadn't felt it coming. "Perhaps we should get changed...Ah, I have no clothes, do you have any spares?"

He was still happy about being held with that trust, though he was surprised slightly by the sneeze. He smiled again, lightly laughing a little, despite knowing that he might have caught a small cold or fever.

"Yes yes, come with me please."

He took Akashi's hands, starting to lead him upstairs to his bedroom, to get clothes for him.

Akashi was considering the same, hoping he wasn't sick, he couldn't afford to not with the competition so close. He wanted to be there, to continue to train Kuroko.

Well, even if he was sick, it would probably not hinder him anyway. Akashi stifled another sneeze as he followed Kuroko to his room.

Taking him up to his room, he let go of his hand once they walked inside. "See, you should not have gone in the rain." He pointed out, going to his drawers to find them clothes. It took him a while, having to dig far into his drawers, and even his closet, before he found clothes big enough for Akashi.

"Wasn't really thinking." Akashi murmured as he accepted the clothes gratefully and began to strip immediately without really thinking. He peeled off his wet shirt and pants, shivering slightly, before putting on the warm clothes, sighing in slight relief although the cold still lingered on his skin. "Thank you."

Kuroko nodded to Akashi, before staring in surprise. He didn't expect that Akashi would just sit strip instantly like that. Though he guessed it was because he didn't want to get sick. Deciding not to stare, he did the same, stripping his clothes and putting on the new warm ones.

Akashi sneezed yet again, frowning in annoyance, and pinching his nose in a form of punishment which was odd of him but how dare his body disobey him. Nope, no more sneezing he wouldn't allow it.

Akashi shook his head, wondering what was wrong with his thinking, before he turned to Kuroko. "If your offer still stands, where will I stay?"

After getting the new clothes on, he looked over at Akashi. He thought it was odd seeing him hold his nose, and his voice sounded funny when he spoke. It took everything in his willpower not to smile. "For now, you can probably sleep in my bed, and I can sleep on the couch downstairs."

"I insist that I take the couch." Akashi said, letting go of his nose, and wrinkling it, daring it to sneeze once more. "I absolutely refuse to make you share your home and then kick you out of your own bed."

"Well I am not letting you sleep on the couch." He argued stubbornly, but it held no frustration or irritation.

"Tetsuya, I insist on taking the couch." Akashi said as he focused all his attention on Kuroko, crossing his arms across his chest stubbornly.

He crossed his arm was well, frowning. "I will not let a guest sleep on the couch. Now accept my offer or I will kick you out." It was an empty threat, he could never kick Akashi out.

"Tetsuya..." Akashi said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "At this rate we'll end up sharing the bed."

He narrowed his eyes a bit stubbornly. "It's better than having my guest sleep on the couch." Though he couldn't help but blush slightly at the thought.

Akashi blinked, not expecting Kuroko to agree, and he looked at the bed. It was a decent size and it could possibly hold them both. However, they hadn't even gone a date yet, was Kuroko really okay with sharing a bed?

"Tetsuya..." Akashi said hesitantly. "Look I honestly don't mind taking the couch. I insist on it."

Kuroko huffed, heading towards a small book shelf he had in his room, since he read in his free time when he couldn't skate. He picked up a huge book, hard back at that, and looked at Akashi. "I will not hesitate to drop this onto your head if you suggest taking the couch one more time."

Did...did he just get threatened with a book? Akashi stared at Kuroko blankly for a few seconds before he snorted and chuckled, the sound escalating to a laugh. He tried to stifle it, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth, but the noise wouldn't stop.

"I...I can't believe I just got threatened by a book of all things." Akashi said between laughs.

He smiled lightly seeing Akashi laugh, and that he couldn't even control his laughter. It was a nice sight, better than the one at the park, or maybe when Akashi admitted he hated skating. Though he still held the book. "Do you still want to sleep on the couch?"

"No, I think it would be rather disgraceful to die from a book if I do say so myself." Akashi said as he calmed himself. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I still dislike the idea of you sleeping on the couch though. Are you really alright with sharing the bed?"

He hummed with happy victory, seeing how Akashi agreed to sleep on the bed for once. He put the book back, happily walking over. "If it helps Akashi-kun sleep at night, I can sleep on the bed with him. I just refuse that you sleep on the couch."

"...Alright." Akashi said with a shake of his head, amused at Kuroko's stubbornness and a yawn forced its way out of his mouth, fatigue making itself known. He rubbed his eyes a little. "If you do not mind, I think I'll retire for the night. It's been a long one."

He nodded, seeing him yawn. He then flopped down onto the bed, well, more like Akashi. He did it on purpose, and smiled a little. Though he hoped he didn't hurt him. "Alright, I guess I will sleep now as well."

Akashi smiled at him sleepily a bit, shifting on the bed so he was pressed against the wall so Kuroko had enough room and just looked at Kuroko, feeling warmth in his chest.

"Thank you Tetsuya...For everything. I'm unsure how to thank you." Akashi murmured, his eyes soft his hand reaching over and caressing Kuroko's face lightly.

Kuroko moved as well, to lay down on the opposite side of Akashi, but faced him. He smiled a little placing his hand on top of the redheads. "A thanks is all I need. I am always here to help, Akashi-kun." He said with a small smile.

Akashi propped himself up and swooped down, kissing Kuroko gently, sensually, trying to convey his thanks with the simple action. He moved back slightly with his face still close to Kuroko's, their breaths intermingling, and Akashi eyes piercing Kuroko's.

"Thank you." Akashi repeated, emotion coloring his voice. "Thank you."

He was surprised by the sudden little kiss, but returned it softly anyway. He started up at Akashi once they parted, smiling lightly.

"You're welcome Akashi-kun, I'll do anything for you." He reached up, gently touching his cheek.

Akashi smiled as he pressed his forehead against Kuroko's briefly before slumping back on the bed, pulling Kuroko close to him and closing his eyes, feeling the last of his energy fading away.

He murmured his thanks one last time before he felt himself drifting off to sleep, the warmth never leaving his chest.

Kuroko didn't mind being pulled closer, and gently wrapped his arms around Akashi in a hug. He yawned a bit, noticing the small thanks he said, before falling asleep. Gently petting his hair, he said his good night, before settling down and falling asleep.

The next morning, Akashi felt horrible and that was putting it mildly. His head pounded, his nose was stuffed, his throat hurt and he felt uncomfortably hot. He softly moaned in as he forced his eyes open, smiling slightly when his first sight was Kuroko's sleeping face which was framed by the worst bedhead that Akashi had ever seen.

A ringing resounded through the room, probably the source of what had waken Akashi up in the first place, and he pinpointed it to his wet clothes which still laid on the ground.

With a muffled groan, Akashi forced his heavy body out of bed and he stumbled as the roomed swayed slightly, before he made it to his pants. He pulled out his phone, a tried wary look appearing on his face when he saw that it was his father.

Hoping that it hadn't woken up Kuroko, Akashi stumbled out the room and into the hallway where he slumped against the wall and reluctantly answered.

Kuroko slept peacefully all night, besides the occasional sniffles, and still did even with the ringing. Being that he read a lot, he had learned to block out sound while he read, so it was kind of like this. Reading kind of trained him to be a deep sleeper.

Only shifting slightly when Akashi got out of bed, he turned to lay on his back, an arm resting over his face. Sadly he didn't sleep for too long, unconsciously missing the warmth he had last night from Akashi. Tiredly, he opened his eyes.

Meanwhile, Akashi was half listening to his father rant, not really caring but at the same time feeling thoroughly fed up. His father ranted on and on about how he was a failure to the Akashi's, he would be nothing, and if he returned home then they could pretend nothing happened.

"No, I'm not going back." Akashi said tiredly, pressing a hand on his forehead which felt slightly hot. His father's voice rose as his anger escalated and Akashi banged his head lightly against the wall behind him.

"Say all you want, I'm not going back. I will be a disgrace to Akashi's but I will not be your little puppet anymore." Akashi growled. "I will participate in the next competition but that will be it. Now if you'd excuse me I have better things to do."

Akashi shut his cellphone closed, feeling smug and satisfied at hanging up on the "important man" and smirked.

Noticing Akashi missing instantly, he tiredly looked around. He didn't even bother to try and fix his bed head, knowing he had it every morning, or when he awoke from a nap. He heard some mumbling outside his room, and decided to check out there.

Getting up, he almost fell from forgetting to untangle himself from the blanket. Stumbling across his room, rubbing his eyes, he looked outside his room. He only saw Akashi sitting against the wall, a smirk on his face. He started at him, eyes almost closed from being tired.

"... Akashi-kun?"

Akashi jumped, reflexively hiding his phone since he wanted to keep the conversation from Kuroko as he didn't want to cause him anymore guilt like he had yesterday.

"Tetsuya, my apologies did I wake you up?" Akashi asked as he stood up straight, stifling a cough.

He watched Akashi, not sure what was happening. He leaned his head against the door frame, trying to think. "Uh..." He closed his eyes, still leaning against the door frame. He would probably fall asleep there, even if he was standing.

"I'll go make some coffee." Akashi said with amusement before he left Kuroko to allow him time to collect himself, intent on finding the kitchen without hearing Kuroko's response. Honestly, he had lucked out that Kuroko was so out of it, he probably would have seen right through him.

Akashi's phone rang once more but the redhead merely put it on silence and pocketed it, letting his father fill his voice messages instead.

He found the kitchen and immediately headed to the coffee maker sitting on the counter and got the proper things he needed before he began to make it.

Even though he wasn't a big fan of coffee, he didn't argue. He did drink it on occasional, in case he needed to wake up like now. Hearing Akashi walk off made him slightly open his eyes, and soon follow.

He stumbled a little, but managed to follow him, at least to the living room. Instead of going into the kitchen, he flopped down on the couch face first, not caring if he somehow broke his nose. He was so tired.

Akashi finished making the coffee and poured it up into two cups before bringing it to the living room. Hopefully the caffeine would help make him feel better.

He nudged Kuroko slightly before placing his cup on the coffee before slumping onto a chair, cradling his cup in his hands and taking a sip from his own.

He tried swatting Akashi away without even looking when he nudged him. He always thought the rain made him more tired than usual. Ah, the rain. Sitting up, he tried looking outside the window to see how it looked outside. It wasn't raining, but it was still wet outside.

Looking at the cup, he rubbed his forehead slightly before picking it up, taking a sip. Boy, that was embarrassing, acting like that in front of Akashi.

Akashi sneezed, the action jolting the cup and nearly spilled the liquid inside. Akashi shook his head and sipped at it more determinedly. He was not sick. Akashi's didn't get...He didn't get sick.

"When do you want to go to the ice rink?" Akashi asked, determined to get some normalcy into his day.

Kuroko glanced at Akashi, more awake now. He hoped the other wasn't getting a fever or something. That wouldn't be good with the upcoming competition. "Are you sure you want to go, you seem sick, Akashi-kun."

"I'm not sick." Akashi said with set determined eyes. He was simply a little off, which could hardly be called getting sick. He just needed to shake it off and he would be good as new.

He shrugged, drinking the coffee. "If you say so, and since we are here together, we can go their earlier. After all the competition is soon." He reminded, rubbing his eyes.

"I agree." Akashi said with a nod, finishing the rest of his coffee, already feeling better. He knew he wasn't sick, he had been tired was all. He stood up to wash his cup and blinked when the entire room tilted in a dizzying manner. Well, that was slightly alarming.

Akashi tried to shake it off, his steps slow, as he made his way to the kitchen. He walked to the sink and stood there a moment, trying to collect himself, growling inwardly at his predicament.

He was not sick! He couldn't be, there was too much to do. He had to help Kuroko practice and later he had to call his coach to tell him what happened and then practice his own routine. No, he couldn't afford to be sick!

Akashi turned on the tap and splashed cold water on his face before he grabbed his cup and washed it thoroughly.

Not a moment later after Akashi went into the kitchen, Kuroko was already following him. Seeing Akashi at the sink, he ran over, tightly hugging him from behind.

"Akashi-kun, you don't have to wash your cup, I can do it. After all this is my house, oh it's like when we argue last night when no one would sleep on the couch because this was my home, and I didn't want any guests to sleep on the couch, but you wouldn't sleep on the bed-"

He kept talking about nonsense, and his speech almost seemed fast forward. Don't give him coffee.

"Ah...Tetsuya?" Akashi said hesitantly unsure how to respond. He quickly finished washing the cup before forcefully turning in Kuroko's arms. "Are..Are you alright?"

He smiled brightly, staring at Akashi. "I feel wonderful I'm not tired anymore! We should get dressed soon, so we can go ice skating faster! Oh but we should be careful since it rained outside, it's probably all muddy out. Oh the competition is coming faster, isn't it? We should get practicing!"

All the while he held onto Akashi's arms, having placed the cup on the counter behind them.

Akashi blinked as he stared at Kuroko for a long moment before quirking an eyebrow and eyeing the cup from the corner of his eye. If he didn't know any better he would think Kuroko high.

"You don't handle caffeine well do you?" Akashi questioned with more than a little amusement, poking Kuroko's cheek affectionately.

He blinked when Akashi poked his cheek. He then reached out, pinching both of his lightly. "I can handle caffeine! I am fine, I don't know what you're talking about- Wait we should get dressed!" He started running off, towards upstairs. "What does Akashi-kun want to wear? I can give him anything I find!.." His voice trailed off as he ran upstairs.

All Akashi could do was blink when his cheeks were pinched, honestly if it had been anyone else but Kuroko he could have lashed out, and then watched as Kuroko ran off, babbling and rambling all the way.

"So...Not giving him coffee anymore." Akashi murmured to himself with a shake of his head.

Kuroko searched for clothes that would fit Akashi, knowing that if he stayed there he would have to get clothes for Akashi. He didn't want him to have to go back to his house, if they let him anyway. While he searched for Akashi's clothes, he was changing out of his, putting new ones on at the same time.

If it weren't for ice skating that practiced his balance, he would have surely fell so many times during his search.

Akashi entered Kuroko's room and snorted as he saw the bluenette's antics, a little impressed on how he kept his balance even with the wild movements he was making. He leaned against the doorway while he watched Kuroko with amusement, forcing himself to not laugh.

He continued searching, pulling on a new day time shirt that would be fit for the ice rink. He was already dressed in comfortable pants, as he searched for a shirt for Akashi. Once he found it, he turned and noticed he was in the door way. Blinking, he threw the ball of clothes at Akashi. "There that's yours."

He didn't throw it because he was mad, but because he was soon running out of the room, quickly heading downstairs. A miracle that he didn't fall down the steps.

Akashi easily caught the clothes and was going to thank Kuroko but the boy was out the room before he could get the first syllable out. The redhead chuckled as he swiftly changed and then started doing quick and light stretches, just to warm up his body slightly.

With that done, he made his way out the room wondering what exactly Kuroko was up to now.

If anyone would walk downstairs, they would immediately see Kuroko. He was laying on his back, his legs up against the front door. His arms were under his head, as if he was on a hill gazing at the clouds. Hearing Akashi come downstairs, he didn't look at him.

"We should go cloud gazing, you know? That would be a great date, would it not? Oh but it rained! Well, we did say that we would only date after this next competition, so hopefully it won't rain by then." He was rambling on again, but at least his speed was slowing down a bit.

Akashi walked over to Kuroko and kneeled down so his head was hanging over Kuroko's, his eyes looking into bluenette's with unconcealed amusement, a smirk playing on his lips.

"As cute as this is, you're banned from coffee from now on." Akashi said before leaning down and kissing Kuroko's forehead.

He stared up at Akashi, before pouting. His eyes watered a bit, looking like he was going to cry. "Wha... why?... Akashi-kun can't ban me from coffee!" He quieted down, to the kiss to his forehead. He still pouted though.

"Because the world can't handle how adorable you are." Akashi replied with a small smile, unperturbed at Kuroko's puppy dog look because really, that was what it was.

His cheeks turned a little pink at the statement. "I am not adorable! I'm fun sized, not adorable, or cute." He pouted again, though the watery eyes disappeared, as if it wasn't real. Well, it really wasn't.

"Alright, alright, fun sized then." Akashi said obligingly before standing up and offering his hand to help Kuroko up. "Are you alright to going now?"

His lips made a thin line, but took Akashi's hand anyway. Standing up, he huffed looking to the side. "I have been ready to go, Akashi-kun was taking too long. Why do you think I was by the door?" He asked, tilting his head.

"My apologies I needed to stretch a little." Akashi said with a chuckle. "I'll try to be quicker next time."

As an extra apology Akashi kissed Kuroko's cheek and ruffled his hair playfully. Kuroko really was cute even if Akashi hadn't known how to deal with him earlier, much more used to the normal Kuroko.

His eyes brightened a little when he heard the next time. Akashi wanted to stay? Well, Kuroko certainly wouldn't kick him out, not for anything. Smiling, he closed his eyes to the ruffle to his hair. "Let's go, Akashi-kun."

At least he was almost back to normal. He then turned, walking straight into the front door. Almost back to normal.

"Ah, are you okay?" Akashi asked as he fussed over Kuroko, making sure he hadn't hurt himself, a small red mark on his face that would soon disappear. He lightly kissed it better. Honestly, never again would he give Kuroko caffeine.

Kuroko just shook his head, holding the little red spot after Akashi placed a little kiss on it. "I am fine. You are right, I am not having coffee ever again." He agreed, as if the face to the door knocked all the caffeine out of him.

Akashi chuckled before they left the house although he still kept a careful eye on Kuroko just to make sure he was completely okay. They slowly ambled through the neighborhood and toward the ice rink, the cold brisk air actually helping with how Akashi was feeling.

"So how are you feeling about the competition now?" He asked curiously, wondering if Kuroko's mind had changed.

Kuroko followed Akashi, hoping he wasn't too bothered by his actions earlier. He forgot he hasn't had caffeine in a long time, so he didn't remember he could get out of hand. Though he started enjoying the sort of cold air outside. It reminded him of the rink.

Looking at Akashi, he smiled again. "I think I can do well, though since you are entering, I am sure you will win."

"...Perhaps." Akashi said hesitantly, sneezing, and then running a hand through his hair and chuckling. "I'm not even sure I want to."

Kuroko frowned a bit hearing him sneeze, and gently took his other hand. "What do you mean? You don't want to win?" It would give him lots of money, enough until he found a job, at least.

"It's not that I do or don't...I just...At this point I just don't care." Akashi replied as he squeezed Kuroko's hand, smiling at him gently. "This will be my last competition but I'm only doing it because I've already signed up and I feel obligated to follow through. I owe it to my coach as well."

Which he really should contact to tell him his predicament but was pushing it off until it was absolutely necessary.

He slowly returned the smile. It was better than having to win for your parents and their reputation, at least. "I see, well, even so I wish you luck on the competition." He knew that he didn't need it, but still. It was polite.

"I wish you luck as well." Akashi said.

They arrived at the ice rink and because he hadn't taken his skates with him, they were still at his home, Akashi rented out a pair of skates. He made a note to buy a new pair soon as he pulled on the ratty things on his feet, wrinkling his nose as he wondered how many people had worn them before him.

With another sneeze, Akashi entered the rink and began to idly skate around, trying to get used to the foreign skates.

"Thank you, Akashi-kun." He would definitely need it.

Kuroko never had his own skates, as he always rented out his own every time. It saves money, instead of buying skates for himself. He didn't mind that they were public skates, it didn't matter, as long as he could skate.

Once he got them on, he made sure they were tied on tightly, like they are supposed to. One time he didn't put them on tight enough, and he nearly broke his ankles from almost falling down so many times.

He followed Akashi into the rink, still frowning by his sneezing.

Deciding to do a quick run of his routine, Akashi began to skate around, doing spins and jumps that made him a feel a bit dizzy but nothing he couldn't handle. So far, the skates he had on didn't hinder him which was good because that meant he could just continue using them.

Buying new skates was an arduous task mostly because they needed to be broken in to be usable for an entire routine. So if he would prefer to keep using these skates instead.

He skated around for a while and he was just landing a jump when he sneezed again but this time the action had him sliding back and hitting the wall. It didn't hurt but it did make him blink in shock, his mind not having caught up to what just happened.

Kuroko only skated about, which was how he warmed up. During their practices, right after he was done warming up, and mustered up the courage, he would begin doing his own routine. He would always be thankful that Akashi taught him over the many long weeks that went by.

Watching Akashi as he warmed up, he blinked as if he noticed something was off. Akashi didn't seem too focused, and seemed to be a bit hesitant on his moves. Was something wrong? His eyes widened a bit, seeing Akashi hit the wall. He instantly skated over quickly.

"Akashi-kun are you okay? What happened?" He asked worried, fussing over him like Akashi did to him at the door.

"I'm fine Tetsuya, just a bit...clumsy." Akashi said with a chuckle. Well, he never had that happen to him before. It was almost comical and he sincerely hoped that it didn't happen again. Being catapulted across the rink by a sneeze was not something he wanted to be seen doing.

Kuroko looked at him with unsure eyes, but nodded slowly. "..I guess as long as you are alright. Come on, please stay close to me in case you crash again." He suggested, though really wished that Akashi would listen.

Akashi nodded as he recollected himself, stifling another sneeze and contemplating getting a new nose altogether, and began to skate with Kuroko. He attempted to be extra careful as he didn't want to make him worry anymore than he seemed to be already.

Akashi stopped attempting to do jumps, instead he continued to warm up more, doing lazy circles and simple spins and such, keeping an eye on Kuroko who seemed to do the same.

Kuroko stayed beside Akashi the whole time, except when they both did little skating warm ups which were just circles. He wasn't sure if Akashi was okay. He was beginning to think he was sick. He hoped he wasn't, and that the rain didn't do that.

Watching Akashi, he frowned a bit at the thought. The competition was so close, and this would be Akashi's last one.

Akashi noticed Kuroko watching him with concern and he gave him a smile, hoping to abate the emotion. Honestly, sure he was sneezing but that didn't mean anything. He just had to be careful was all.

Of course that thought was followed by a couple of sneezes that jolted his body a few feet across the ice. If it wasn't him who was going through this and someone else, he would have found this laughable, but as it was him, it was annoying.

Seeing Akashi get flung across the ice, he turned away, covering his mouth. His shoulders jerked a bit, showing he was refraining from laughing. Soon he turned back, skating to Akashi. "Are you.. okay?" He said slowly, so he didn't laugh in mid-sentence.

"I'm getting a new nose." Akashi said blandly, straight faced, completely and utterly serious.

He shook his head, smiling a bit. "Don't be like that. Besides, that would hurt." He hesitated, before placing a small peck on his cheek. "Now if you are sick, go sit down. It's not smart to be out on the ice."

"I am not sick." Akashi said resolutely and was about to skate off but a sneeze interrupted him before he could even start. "...Then again I suppose I can sit down for a bit."

Akashi sighed in resignation as he began skating away. At least he could watch Kuroko's routine from the bleachers and help him if he needed it. It's not like Akashi HAD to be on the ice as well, he just preferred to be.

"When you're ready why don't you go through your routine, ending it with your finishing move?" Akashi suggested as he situated himself on the uncomfortable wooden seats.

He was going to argue with him, but was interrupted by Akashi's sneeze. He continued smiling, nodding his head. "Good, go sit down." He watched Akashi, as if he wouldn't go sit down if he looked away.

He was nervous of course, being suggested to do his routine. Sure he practiced it before, but that was when Akashi was by his side, on the ice. Though he wouldn't be able to during the competition, so he would have to deal with it.

Nodding again, Kuroko started skating off, starting his routine already.

Akashi watched with critical eyes, trying to see what the judges would see without any bias, as Kuroko began his routine. He analyzed his jumps and spins, his speed as he skated around, any flaws that needed to be corrected.

Everything seemed to be going well. So far no big mistakes, all Kuroko needed was more practice of course. Just as Akashi has stated time and time again, Kuroko would be ready for the competition. He didn't know how well Kuroko would do against the seasoned skaters that would be there, but he was reasonably sure that Kuroko would do well.

Kuroko did series of jumps and spins Akashi had taught him, and was careful of his footing, balance, and speed. He knew that everything was important, if he even wanted to have a chance to be noticed in the competition. Though he was smiling.

Even if he was worried about the competition, and having to do an actual organized routine, it didn't faze him. The fact that he loved ice skating was encouraging him to do the routine with everything he has. For Akashi, now as well.

He finished, with the hydroblade, still doing it handles. The one thing Akashi hadn't taught him that he could do perfectly. Standing up, he brushed the ice off of him carefully.

"That was perfect." Akashi said, clapping his hands, a small warm smile on his face. He felt undeniably proud of Kuroko who had come a long way from how he was just a mere couple weeks ago.

Looking at Akashi, Kuroko smiled, a bit of red on his cheeks. Not from the cold of the rink either. He skated over, so he was by the short wall that separated people on the bench and on the rink. "It's tiring, but fun."

Akashi leaned over the wall and kissed Kuroko's nose affectionately before moving back slightly. "I'm glad you feel that way."

He smiled more, though his cheeks became redder a bit. "I wish you could practice, as well."

"I'll be fine just the damn sniffles." Akashi said disgruntledly. "Still, your practice is far more important than mine. I've already memorized and perfected my routine."

"I guess that's true.." Kuroko leaned over, flicking his forehead. "No cursing, that's bad."

Akashi wrinkled his nose at Kuroko's action, giving him a cool look, before shooing him off. "Go practice."

He pouted a bit

"Fine fine." He skated off, planning to practice the routine once again. Even if he had less than a week left, he was still going to try.

Akashi nodded to himself before leaning back into his seat, idly watching Kuroko while resting. The day drifted by, Akashi starting to feel incredibly better despite the chill of the rink, only sneezing every now and again.

It was actually a little relaxing, watching Kuroko skate. It was uplifting to see Kuroko fly through the air and land a jump perfectly and it filled Akashi with pleasure when he saw a smile grow on the smaller male's face. It almost made Akashi want to watch him skate forever.

Kuroko could be in the rink forever, if he had the choice. He would be in there for a long time each day, so it was a mystery on why he hasn't improved by himself. Maybe that's just it, it was because he didn't have the knowledge of ice skating.

He only taught himself to skate, and taught himself to make patterns. He worked on jumps and spins, but where never good until Akashi came along. He even learned a really hard move by himself, but only because he fell.

So he wasn't ever afraid to fall, thanks to that.

The day was getting late when Akashi stepped back onto the rink, not liking the idea of wasting the entire day doing nothing. Anyway he was pretty much better and he wouldn't do anything too hard just in case he sneezed himself into a wall again.

He skated around Kuroko before he suddenly grabbed his hand and began pulling him along so they skated hand in hand.

Kuroko settled on taking a break from his routine, just idly skating around, doing little small circles or patterns. He noticed Akashi get up, but didn't pay too much mind. He just hoped he was alright now.

Feeling his hand be grabbed, he looked over and saw Akashi. He smiled, and gently squeezed his hand. "You alright now?"

"I was always fine." Akashi retorted playfully with a small smile. He started skating backwards and with a firm hand, he managed to twirl Kuroko into a small tight spin as he had seen couple skaters do from time to time.

"Didn't seem like it." He said, but still smiled. He was a little surprised by the twirl, but he kept his balance. He looked at Akashi, still holding his hand. "What was that?"

"Nothing just something I've seen couples do before on the ice." Akashi replied as he resumed skating lightly, not letting go of Kuroko's hand. He had seen competition categories for couples but he had never had an interest in before although as they skated Akashi could see the appeal.

Kuroko stared at him, following after him slowly. He smiled a little, skating alongside him now. "Have you ever danced on ice?" He asked, tilting his head as he looked over at Akashi.

"I don't understand what you mean." Akashi said with a frown. Wasn't skating dancing already in its own way?

"I mean like not doing jump and such," He said, as if reading his mind. "I meant dancing, as couples do. As if you were on the ground rather than ice." He continued, staring at Akashi.

"I...I have never tried doing anything like that." Akashi said. He wasn't much of a dancer outside the rink and he didn't think he would be any better on the ice but Kuroko looked a bit eager which confused Akashi, making him wonder what the shorter make had planned.

"Really? You only did practice ice skating moves huh?" He asked, before pulling Akashi along. He pulled them to where they had more room on the ice. "I can show you, if you would like."

To be honest, Kuroko has never danced before. Though on the ice, all the patterns he does and such are practically like dance steps.

"If you want to." Akashi said, blinking at the prospect, actually looking forward to learning from Kuroko. It sounded like it would be fun though and Kuroko seem excited to teach him.

"Hmm, since this is your first time, we'll do something easy... like swaying and learning how to move your skate while you dance." Kuroko explained, taking both of Akashi's hands now. He slowly put them at his waist, his cheeks a bit pink but continued.

He then reached up, placing his hands on Akashi's shoulders. "It's like you are at prom. Just imagine me as your date as prom. Though to move your ice skates, you have to move your foot kind of horizontally, rather than straight like when you are ice skating."

"I...See." Akashi said hesitantly, trying to duplicate Kuroko's movements, not really getting the hang of it. His movements were awkward and he ended up squeezing Kuroko's waist slightly as he tried to follow the movement.

Kuroko just smiled, shaking his head towards Akashi's nervousness. "It's alright just calm down. It's really easy, especially for someone who should be a pro skater, in jumps and spins." He teased, looking up at Akashi.

Akashi quirked an eyebrow at what sounded to him as a challenge and he began to relax, taking a deep breath, and focusing on Kuroko's movements and copying them. He found that Kuroko was right, once calm, it was getting easier to do.

Kuroko smiled brighter when he noticed Akashi relax, just as he said. After a moment, it seemed to get easier to lead Akashi. Though this was just swaying slowly, imaging real ice dancing to the redhead. "See, easier, right?"

"Perhaps." Akashi conceded lightly, a small smile growing on his face, pleased that there was no mocking when he didn't get it right away. It was relaxing and a little exciting learning something new.

Kuroko continued the little swaying, only slightly moving his skates as he moved. He glanced down at Akashi's skates, to make sure he knew how to do it, before looking back up at him. "Do you think you can learn to actually dance on the ice now?"

"I think so if I have you teaching me." Akashi said tentatively, looking a little nervous but trust showing in his eyes. "Just show me what to do and I'll do it."

He smiled a little, tip toeing on his skates to peck his cheek. "Don't be so nervous okay? I'll help you learn." He kept one of Akashi's hands on his waist, put took his other, intertwining their fingers together. He kept his free hand on his shoulder, as he looked back up at Akashi.

"Remember, like prom dancing. Though this will take a lot more movement, alright? Remember, just go slow until you are comfortable, keep your balance. Make sure your skates are horizontal, instead of straight."

"Alright," Akashi said as he did as Kuroko instructed while forcibly keeping himself relaxed. He could prom dance, he had to whenever his mother held lavish dances and so he supposed he could try duplicating it on ice. He squeezed their hands slightly, giving Kuroko a small smile.

He still smiled, before beginning to move his skates. "Just follow me, alright? I'll take it slow, so you get used to it, okay?" Kuroko asked, keeping up the slow movements of dancing.

"Sounds simple enough." Akashi replied as he followed Kuroko, easily copying him since he was moving slowly enough.

He shrugged his shoulders lightly. It could get hard once the pace picked up, especially for a rookie at dancing on the ice. Seeing how Akashi was doing it with no trouble, Kuroko picked up the speed a bit, but still at a steady pace.

He realized Kuroko sped up but he still easily kept up, finding it slightly similar to when he learned a new routine and thinking of it as such made this a little easier as well.

Kuroko puffed his cheeks, noticing Akashi was still having no trouble. Not saying anything, he picked up the pace again. It was like they were practicing on levels, and Kuroko just skipped five levels. He did the dance at what would be the normal pace if they were on the ground, maybe slightly faster.

With the speed picking up even more, Akashi noticed it was getting a little harder to keep up and the only reason he was able to aside from Kuroko helping him out was because of the years of skating and his very basic knowledge of prom dancing that helped him know how to move his body.

He smiled a little, and even if it wasn't the most elegant movements, Akashi was keeping up. "You are doing good. I am surprised, as you said you never danced on the ice before." He continued, staying with the same pace, so Akashi could get used to it.

"I haven't done anything like this before however I do know the basics of ballroom dancing thanks to dull parties my mother threw to show off our house." Akashi replied as he tried to get comfortable with the pace. "Trust me, this is all new to me."

If Kuroko had dog ears, they would have instantly flattened against his head at the mention of his mother, and that she liked to show off their house. Though he tried not to let it show. Right now, as he knew Akashi probably was as well, wasn't really liking Akashi's parents at the moment. He didn't know them, and from what he heard, he could only view them as how Akashi described.

"Well, you are doing great, I guess a natural." Kuroko finally replied, after a few moments of silence.

"Thanks." Akashi said slowly after noticing Kuroko's troubled expression, frowning as he tilted his head, trying to figure out what had happened. Weren't they having fun? "Did I say something wrong?"

He looked up at him, smiling brightly.

"No, I was just wondering how you are good at this, even though you keep saying you never danced on ice before. Are you lying to me?" He asked in a teasing tone, though it was just a cover up to keep what he really thought behind. He was always quick at thinking of lies, and good at giving them too. He just hope Akashi fell for it.

Akashi lived in a world built on lies, with politicians and important people who lied with smiles on their faces and amiable tones. He knew how to spot lies and how to act accordingly. He knew when he was being lied to.

"Really, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, giving Kuroko a chance to come clean. "You seemed upset."

Kuroko's smile disappeared, as he looked to the side. What was he supposed to say? 'Sorry but I was upset of how rude your parents could be'? Even if Akashi didn't like them either, he could never disrespect anyone, and the parents of Akashi at that.

"I.." He choked on his words, wondering what to say as he continued looking anywhere but at Akashi.

"Ah, my apologies I didn't mean to push you." Akashi said, immediately back off as he realized that he was making Kuroko uncomfortable. Yes, he could tell when the other was lying but it didn't mean he should push him either. "You needn't tell me."

Kuroko shook his head, looking back at him. "It is alright, You didn't do anything wrong.." He meant it when he said he didn't do anything wrong. He didn't want Akashi worried or something, so he decided to still not tell him. It wasn't important anyway.

"If you insist but please, do know you can tell me anything. I won't be displeased by anything." Akashi said, feeling a little guilty that he had ruined the moment. Here Kuroko was, teaching something new, and he was making him uncomfortable.

He let out a small breath, before smiling. "I was just thinking, that your parents weren't the best people. Showing off their house and parties, forcing their only son to do ice skating against his will, and when he stuck up for what he wanted, they disowned him. That's it." He said truthfully.

Akashi tilted his head in thought not in the least offended, considering Kuroko's words deeply, not pausing in his movements.

"I guess I was just used to it. To me it wasn't if they were good or bad, it was just being an obedient son. I just grew up with it." Akashi replied truthfully, squeezing Kuroko's hand to show he wasn't offended.

"I don't think anyone should learn to deal with that," Kuroko said, squeezing Akashi's hand back slightly. Carefully, he did a little slow twirl, still holding Akashi's hand, before moving back with him. "Though I'm glad you don't need to deal with it anymore." He finished.

Akashi smiled and then yanked Kuroko close to him, leaning down and kissing him deeply, making sure to keep them both balanced. He let go of Kuroko's hand in favor of hugging the smaller boy tightly, almost desperately, trying to convey the emotions he felt that he didn't know how to express properly.

His eyes widened in surprise, and he would have fell from shock if Akashi wasn't holding him up. For a second he was frozen, but then he moved his arms to wrap around Akashi's neck loosely. He hesitated when returning the kiss, but he knew he liked being in Akashi's arms like this, when the redhead held onto him tightly.

Akashi pulled back before playfully pinching Kuroko's cheek and skating back, his eyes daring Kuroko to do something about it, heterochromatic eyes shining happily, a smile on his face, not a small one either.

He opened his eyes feeling Akashi pull away. His eyes stared in disbelief as he pinched his cheek, before skating away. He did not just kiss him like that, then leave him hanging. Pouting, he skated after Akashi.

"Meanie." He said childishly.

"That's me a big fat meanie. What are you going to do about it, Tetsuya?" Akashi purred playfully, making sure he skated too fast for Kuroko to catch up. Unfortunately he was too focused on Kuroko to pay attention to WHERE he was skating and when he looked back to check where Kuroko was, he ended up comically slamming into a wall.

Kuroko whined a bit, when Akashi went too fast. Though it was replaced by muffled laughter. Kuroko was on the ice, on his knees, covering his mouth with his hands. He knew it was rude to laugh when someone got hurt, but this was too much.

At first, Akashi tried to pretend to look offended, but he eventually broke down in laughter as well. As revenge for laughing he scooped up a handful of ice chips and ruffled Kuroko's hair with the same hand, getting it all mixed into the blue locks.

He couldn't contain his laughter, once Akashi had erupted into laughter as well. Though it turned into a squeak, once the ice chips were in his soft blue hair. Ruffling his hair with both hands, he tried to get all the ice out. "Cold!.."

Akashi snorted before he ran his hands through Kuroko's hair, easily getting most of the flakes out, kissing Kuroko's forehead in apology before flopping down on the ice so he was staring at the ceiling. "I haven't felt this happy in a long time." Akashi murmured.

He let out a sigh of relief, once the ice was out. He was going to say something about laying on the ice, but left it be. Kuroko just flopped down beside Akashi, his head by his.

"Neither have I.." He admitted, looking at the redhead. You'd expect that he would have plenty of happy moments, being able to do what he loved. But if you did it alone, what is the purpose?

Akashi smiled at Kuroko before flipping himself over so he was on top of Kuroko, propped up by elbows, and he languidly kissed him. It was a good thing nobody ever went to the rink or they would have an audience. Or get kicked out due to complaints.

He started up at Akashi, surprised that he was suddenly topped. Though before he could question, he was once again surprised to find Akashi kissing him. This time he didn't freeze, letting his hands fall onto the ice, as he slowly returned the kiss. He was embarrassed enough doing this in a place where he goes every day.

Akashi deepened the kiss, completely dominating Kuroko who seemed willing, pressing his body down against the smaller male's. A hand reached down and held Kuroko's while his other reached up and tangled into soft blue locks, tugging slightly.

Kuroko closed his eyes, willingly let Akashi do what he wanted. He didn't seem bothered at all when his hair was tugged at, and he held Akashi's hand a bit tightly. He let out a slightly quiet groan through the kiss.

As Kuroko groaned, opening his mouth, Akashi invaded it with his tongue, exploring the orifice thoroughly while slightly grinding his body against Kuroko's, feeling his body heat up.

His eyes opened a bit wide, not expecting Akashi's tongue to be there when he made that little groan. He could also feel him grind against him, which made him wonder what plans Akashi had in store. Closing his eyes once again, Kuroko only held Akashi's hand tighter, as an unexpected soft moan left his lips.

Slowly Akashi broke apart, breathing a little quicker, and he stared down at Kuroko before a teasing smirk curled his lips. He grinded their lower bodies together roughly as he lowered his head so his mouth was right beside Kuroko's ear.

"Want to see how far we can get in an ice rink?" Akashi whispered before nibbling at Kuroko's ear.

Kuroko immediately took in a breath once they parted, his breathing a little off as well. He started up at Akashi, not liking that smirk that appeared on his face. Letting out a startled moan when Akashi grinded against him again, he embarrassingly covered his mouth with one hand.

He didn't know if this was right, doing this in an ice rink. Plus even if his newly found body heat was preventing him from feeling it, he knew he would be cold from the ice beneath him.

".. I am curious of how far we could get.." He mumbled out, closing his eyes when his ear was nibbled.

His smirk turned absolutely devilish at Kuroko's consent before he sat down on the ice and forced Kuroko to sit up and straddle his lap. His hands slid down so they gripped Kuroko's hips firmly and he thrust his hips upward at the same time as forcing Kuroko to thrust downwards, their crotches grinding together and creating a delicious friction.

Akashi continued to grind their crotches together in a slow but harsh rhythm as he began nibbling on Kuroko's neck. He worried the skin, lightly biting, before his teeth sank into the soft flesh. He didn't break skin but he did suck at the skin harshly, making sure it would leave a mark. He repeated the action multiple times, marking up Kuroko's neck with nice dark marks.

He let Akashi do as he wished, closing his eyes so he could focus on holding back more embarrassing noises. One of his arms held onto Akashi around his shoulders, while the other was tangled in his hair at the back of his head. He was sure his face was so red from embarrassment.

Slowly, wanting to make Kuroko lose complete control, one of his hands slipped under the smaller male's shirt. Slowly it began traveling upward, rubbing warm skin along the way, before reaching Kuroko's nipples, perked from the cold.

He began rubbing on of them, running his thumb over it before he pinched it lightly to see Kuroko's reaction.

Kuroko shivered slightly, feeling the hand under his shirt travel on his bare skin. He only clung to Akashi a bit more, waiting to see what he was planning. Arching his back, pushing against the hand, he let out a loud moan to the pinch.

Akashi heard Kuroko's moan, it echoed throughout the rink, but he still wanted more. Slowly his hand started trailing down, playing with the rim of Kuroko's pants before sliding under them, cupping Kuroko's cock firmly through his boxers.

His heart was beating faster, and he was sure it was going even faster as Akashi's hand traveled down. He was nervous, yes, but he trusted Akashi, so he let him continue.

"Ah!" Kuroko gasped out in surprised when he was cupped so suddenly. One of his hands tried to stop Akashi's. "N-not here.." He mumbled out, a bit embarrassed that this was still considered a public place.

"We're all alone Tetsuya." Akashi reassured as he slowly, oh so slowly, rubbed Kuroko's cock with his hand. He licked a trail across Kuroko's delicious skin until he reached his ear which he nibbled slightly. "No one to witness what we're doing."

He clutched onto Akashi a bit tighter, burying his face in the others shoulder to prevent from making any noises.

".. It's still embarrassing, we come here every day.." Kuroko pointed out, panting a bit from the effort to hide his sounds.

"So every time you step onto the ice you'll think of this moment. Think of the pleasure you're feeling, the pleasure I'm giving you." Akashi said huskily, his smirk never diminishing. His hand slid under Kuroko's boxers and he firmly grasped Kuroko's member, slowly stroking it.

Now hiding his red face, he shook his head to Akashi's words. He didn't have to say it like that! He arched his back once again once his member was grasped, with no clothing between the hand this time. Kuroko muffled his moan into Akashi's shoulder.

"Come on, let it all out Tetsuya. Let me hear your voice." Akashi cooed as he quickened his strokes, swiping his thumb over Kuroko's head every so often, digging it slightly in the slit.

Kuroko clung to Akashi, his arms around the others torso, eyes closed tightly. He still refused to make any noise, only letting strained pants slip past. "..Please d-don't say such l-lewd things Akashi-kun.." He murmured out quietly.

"Why not, Tetsuya? Don't you like the idea of cumming right here, in the middle of the ice rink?" Akashi whispered as his other hand slid so it cupped Kuroko's butt and groped it roughly.

His eyes widened for the millionth time, along with his face turning red again.

"We come here e-everyday!.. It's embarrassing... plus who wants to c..cum in their own pants?.." Kuroko's face returned to Akashi's shoulder, from embarrassment and to hold back another moan when he was groped.

"Exactly, we come here every day. Every time you come here, every time you skate by this spot, you'll remember this moment." Akashi said smugly, his hand that was groping Kuroko slid up and back down under Kuroko's pants. He went back to groping Kuroko roughly, massaging the smooth skin.

"A-alright, I get it!" He quietly cried out, tightening his hold on Akashi. His throat hurt from holding back his noises, so he finally let out his moans, never opening his eyes.

Akashi smirked triumphantly as Kuroko finally let go and his moans bounced around the ice rink. However it wasn't enough, not yet. His hand groping Kuroko's butt moved once more, his fingers playing with Kuroko's entrance, not entering. His other hand didn't falter as he continued stroking the hard member. "I want you to cum, Tetsuya."

Continuing to let out noises, knowing Akashi was happy to hear them, he figured there was no point in hiding them now. Kuroko felt the teasing fingers, and his body's immediate reaction was to try to push onto the fingers. "No.. n-not here.." He refused again.

"Right here, Tetsuya. You're going to cum right here in the rink." Akashi said huskily as he drank in Kuroko's reactions with lust glazed heterochromatic eyes. His fingers began lightly entering Kuroko as he thrust against them and Akashi groaned slightly as he felt his own member twitch. He latched onto Kuroko's neck and savagely went back to marking it.

Kuroko opened his eyes as best as he could, trying to look at Akashi. They were both so stubborn, he didn't know who would win this argument. He didn't say anything back, and never ceased his movements or grip around the redheads torso. Though the bite to his neck, made him lose it, and he ended up releasing while letting out a loud moan.

Akashi felt Kuroko's member jump as it squirted out cum all over his hand which slowly its strokes but didn't completely stop, slowly sliding up and down, milking Kuroko. The bluenette's entrance tightened around Akashi's fingers and the redhead let out a groan as he shallowly thrust his hip, feeling more turned on than he ever remembered being before.

Kuroko panted a bit, squirming a bit as he noticed Akashi's hand was still moving slowly around his member. He then remembered, that Akashi was most likely, and still is, aroused. He could actually feel it, since he was on his lap.

"A-Akashi-kun should take care of himself.." Kuroko suggested, releasing his grip on the redhead.

"Why don't you help me?" Akashi asked huskily as he let go of Kuroko's member and his finger left his entrance, both his hands returning to him and out of Kuroko's pants.

He wanted to whine out when his hands left, but held it back. His cheeks just stayed red, as he slowly nodded. "..How would I do that?"

Akashi smirked as he took Kuroko's hand gently and brought it to his crotch, sliding both their hands under his pants so they both cupped his member. He manipulated Kuroko's hand so it wrapped around his hard cock and forced it to move up and down.

"Just like that Tetsuya." Akashi said lustfully.

Kuroko let Akashi lead his hand, blushing more as it went into the others pants, but he didn't back out now. He was a bit embarrassed that Akashi was making him touch the said redhead, but he knew it was to please him. Kuroko moved his hand up and down just as Akashi instructed him to do. "..Like that?"

"Exactly like that." Akashi murmured with a bit of a waver in his voice as he slightly thrust into the unsure hand, his eyes half lidded. His breathing quickened and he kissed Kuroko deeply, messily.

Seeing that Akashi liked it, Kuroko hesitated before making his hand move a bit faster. As long as Akashi was pleased, because he was only following what Akashi showed him to do. He was surprised by the sudden kiss, but soon returned it anyway.

Akashi groaned lightly in the kiss, reflexively bucking in to the hand as it quickened. It felt so good and after watching Kuroko cum, Akashi wasn't sure if he could last very long. He could feel himself so close and he broke the kiss as he started breathing heavily.

Kuroko was glad to know that he was making Akashi feel good, just as he done to him. Noticing him pull away and his breath was heavy, he blinked. Did that mean he was almost there? Deciding to do what Akashi did to him, he lightly messed with the slit once, watching Akashi's face.

Akashi let out a groan, his head tilting back slightly almost cumming right there and then at the pleasure that invaded his sense. "Ah, Tetsuya...I'm going to..."

Kuroko smiled a little, continuing with his motions. He leaned over a bit, giving him a small peck on his lips. "Go ahead, Akashi-kun. I know what you mean."

It was that small peck and Kuroko's words that pushed him off the edge. He came hard and he a shudder tore through his body as he let out a deep groan, his back arching slightly and his eyes closing as he rode the waves of pleasure that went through him.

Coming down from the high, Akashi slumped slightly and rested his head on Kuroko's shoulder, turning it so he could languidly kiss his neck.

Kuroko let Akashi come, even if it was on his hand. After Akashi had finished, he let go of him, but didn't know whether to bring his now dirty hand out of the redhead's pants. His free hand reached up, gently brushing Akashi's red locks softly.

Akashi hummed in sated contentment when he felt Kuroko running his hand through his hair and realized he had yet to remove his other hand from his pants. He gently used his clean hand to tug on Kuroko's wrist, bringing it up out of his pants.

"I suppose we should go to the bathroom and clean up." Akashi murmured tired although his voice was colored with amusement.

He looked at Akashi as he pulled out his hand, but smiled. He nodded a bit, agreeing with him. "Yeah... Otherwise we will be skating around with... yeah.. in our pants." His cheeks turned a bit pink, but it wasn't anything too bad.

"Well, it's getting late we should be getting home anyway." Akashi said as they both clumsily got up. "We should just wash up quickly then head home, unless you don't wish to."

Kuroko slowly stood up, helping Akashi. He must have been cold, from sitting on the ice for so long. He shook his head once again. "No, we can clean up then skate a little bit more."

Akashi's butt was certainly numb making skating hard and more than a little awkward. So perhaps sitting on the ice for so long wasn't a bright idea but still, it had been a very interesting experience.

"How are you doing?" Akashi asked with concern.

His skating was fine, just a little off balance. His legs were a bit wobbly, probably from coming and not even sitting on them for a long time. He was sure Akashi was worst. Looking over, he smiled a bit. "I am fine, a bit wobbly, but okay. Are you alright?"

"More than fine. Just need to warm my butt up." Akashi said as they left the rink and began walking over to the bathroom with Kuroko.

He laughed quietly to himself, while walking beside Akashi. "Hey, you want to know something strange?" He asked, looking at the redhead.

"Sure." Akashi said as they entered the bathroom. He turned on the sink and began washing his hands thoroughly.

Walking in, Kuroko did the same, being sure to clean everything on his hands. "I learned to run in ice skates before I learned to walk in them." He thought it was strange, but maybe not to Akashi.

"Or really?" Akashi said in amusement as he imagined a little Kuroko running about in little skates, smiling a little at the adorable image. "I think that's adorable."

Kuroko nodded, confirming what he had said was true. He looked at Akashi, eyes narrowed a bit with a pink blush on his cheeks.

"Anyway," He ignored his comment about it being adorable. "When I first wore skates, I was of course excited to get on the ice. Once I put them on, and stood, I had no idea how to walk in them. But of course, I was excited. So I ran. I don't even know how I could have been so reckless, I was glad I didn't fall."

He smiled a little at the memory, before rubbing his forehead as if an embarrassing memory appeared. "..And after that, it took me weeks to learn to walk in skates. So I always ran in them.."

"That's so incredibly cute." Akashi said as he kissed Kuroko on the cheek before he continued to clean himself everywhere. "Always determined even back when you were a little kid."

He looked to the side, so Akashi wouldn't see him blush more from embarrassment. "I was excited to get out on the ice, okay?" He mumbled, before finishing with his hands, and starting to clean his pants.

Akashi walked over and hugged Kuroko from behind, swaying ever so slightly with a small smile on his face. "You sounded incredibly cute just as you are now." He murmured into Kuroko's ear.

He sighed lightly, reaching back and ruffling his hair lightly. "Whatever you say, now please don't sway around while holding me while I am trying to clean my pants." He said bluntly, trying to continue cleaning himself.

Akashi chuckled and let go, raising his hands slightly as if in surrender, before he went back to cleaning up but his smile never disappeared.

"When I first tried to skate I couldn't stop properly so what I did was I just slammed into walls in order to stop." Akashi admitted, not looking at Kuroko, slightly worried of his reaction.

"Thank you." He said, happy that Akashi could finally let him clean himself. He listened to his short story and stopped his movements. He looked away, not wanting Akashi to see he was trying not to laugh. "You didn't get hurt right?"

"Nope but I did it for a long time before I was taught how to stop properly." Akashi said as he thought back to the memory. He had only been about five or so.

Finally gaining self-control, only smiling slightly, he nodded.

"As long as you were alright." Once he finished cleaning himself, washing his hands again just to make sure, he looked at Akashi. "So, shall we continue skating when you're done?" He asked.

"Sure." Akashi agreed before they left the bathroom. They went back to the rink, not noticing that they passed by a janitor who looked away with pinks cheeks when he saw them, and went back onto the ice.

Kuroko smiled as he walked by Akashi, holding his hand while they walked. Once they got into the ice, he faced Akashi. "Let's try our hardest to practice for the competition."

"I agree." Akashi said. They began their individual routines, making sure they were skating to perfection, fighting to be ready for the competition. Akashi put a little work into it since he knew it would most likely be his last and he wanted it to be perfect.

Kuroko tried his hardest during practicing. He was already into it, and he wanted to really try, especially since this will be with Akashi, as his last competition. He already knew Akashi would most likely win, but that didn't stop him from trying to get second or even third. He would just wait until the day of the competition.

They both skated for the majority of the evening until the rink closed and they were forced to go home. They went back every day though, practicing their routines until they were sure they were ready.

It didn't seem like long at all until competition day. They had to bus down all the way to the rink that was hosting it and by then there were hundreds of people in the bleachers and contestants were warming up.

Akashi wasn't the least bit perturbed by all the people. He had been competing and performing around people for a long time so he was used to this sort of thing. However he was worried about Kuroko.

"Are you okay?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko had been trying to act normal, ever since the morning of the competition. He knew he was nervous, but he didn't want Akashi to know, because then he would be focused on him instead of the competition.

Even as he watched the competitors warm up, allowed to skate on the ice until the competition started, he was still nervous. He didn't go on the ice at all, just watching and standing by the rink entrance.

Hearing Akashi's voice, Kuroko turned his head to look at him. He hesitated a bit. "..Yeah," Again he hesitated. "But I'm afraid that I will panic.."

"Just try your best to keep calm, Tetsuya." Akashi said as he cupped Kuroko's face and looked at him with serious piercing eyes. "Just imagine we're back in our rink practicing. Ignore all the people around them. Do what you've been trying to teach me; have fun skating."

Kuroko looked at Akashi, seeing how serious he was. It reminded him that this might be Akashi's last competition, and he said he wanted to try his best because of it. After a moment, he reluctantly nodded, looking at the ice from the corner of his eye. "..For Akashi-kun, I will try my best."

"That's all I ask. Just have fun Tetsuya, it's what you do best." Akashi murmured as he ruffled Kuroko's hair with a fond smile.

He smiled himself, closing his eyes when Akashi ruffled his hair. He opened them, still smiling softly. "Thank you. And make sure you have fun as well. I know you never really liked it... but it's your last time.."

"I will." Akashi said his eyes scanning the crowd, idly remembering his parents would be there to watch, and look forward to showing them how different it was to skate while having fun. His eyes caught a glance of red hair and a smirk grew on his face. "I'll be having fun."

Confused, Kuroko looked towards the crowd to see what he was looking at, but he didn't know what he was looking for, so it was useless. "Well, that's good. As long as you have fun, that's all that matters." It reminded him how he explained Ice skating to Akashi when he asked.

It's not just a sport for competition, it's something that you can learn to love, and have fun doing it.

Akashi nodded before glancing back at the ice rink. "We should go warm up or we'll regret it later."

"Ah, you're right. That would be embarrassing." Kuroko took Akashi's hand, gently pulling him towards the ice. "Come on, let's get out there."

They both skated off, hand in hand, only breaking to start their individual warm ups but still staying close together. They skated around expert and new skaters alike, Akashi casually scanning them and analyzing them. So far, he only had a couple he had to worry about.

Kuroko pouted a bit when they had to part, but instantly covered it up. He did his usual warm up, nothing big. Though he had to stay out of the way of other skaters, or else he would get bumped into if he wasn't careful.

Soon enough they had to get off the ice for the competition to start and as Akashi left he saw some glaring at him, challenging him, and he glared right back, refusing to be intimidated by these amateurs.

He walked over to Kuroko and they went to watch the skaters together. He grabbed Kuroko's hand reassuringly, squeezing it tenderly.

Getting off the ice last, he didn't notice Akashi or the people glaring, as he was busy trying to make sure he wasn't on the ice while the other performers were. Seeing Akashi walk over, he smiled as he took his hand, and followed him.

Kuroko was a bit worried watching the skaters, seeing they were pretty good. Though he remembered that this was just for fun.

"Everything will be alright." Akashi reassured once more as he watched a skater fall and get back up, collecting applause for it.

Kuroko felt a bit better, seeing how someone fell and still got praised. He then remembered Akashi wasn't so lucky. Squeezing his hand gently, he smiled at him. "Thank you for reassuring me, and good luck, Akashi-kun."

"Thank you same to you." Akashi said. The skater finished his routine with a flourished ending move and be bowed before he skated off. The two waited for the announcer to say who was next, shifting with pre-skate jitters.

Letting out a deep breath once the skater was done, Kuroko leaned onto Akashi gently, careful as well. "Akashi-kun, are you planning to stay with me, by the way?" He wanted to ask, just in case that Akashi somehow didn't win. He wouldn't have the money he has now forever.

Akashi moved back from where they stood in front of the rink, yanked Kuroko's hand so the smaller male was forced to stand in front of him, before he wrapped his arms around Kuroko. He rested his head on Kuroko's shoulder as they both watched the next contestant slide onto the ice.

"Of course I am." Akashi said resolutely.

Kuroko would admit, he was a bit happy to hear that Akashi planned to stay with him. He knew he would have to get used to the extra money to pay, until Akashi gets a job, but he would be fine. "I'm glad then, Akashi-kun." He smiled, gently brushing the others red locks.

Akashi smiled at him gently, kissing his cheek, before turning back to whoever was skating, not really caring though. So far nobody really stood out but this wasn't really a huge competition either. None of his friends, also famous skaters, had even showed up. The only reason Akashi had even joined was because it was close and he was bored.

Skaters came and went soon the announcer said it was Akashi's turn. The redhead sighed a little before squeezing Kuroko tightly.

"Here I go." Akashi murmured.

Kuroko waited patiently, now a lot calmer about the whole competition. These skaters seemed good, in his eyes. After all, he only got a couple of weeks of professional practice, if you took away his whole life of being self-taught. These people were better in his point of view.

He gently squeezed Akashi's arms, seeing it was his turn to go up. "Good luck, Akashi-kun."

"Thanks." Akashi said as he automatically smoothing his face of emotions before stopping himself, telling himself that it was okay.

He shook his head before he walked out on the ice, people cheering all around, knowing him well from all the other competitions he had been in. He skated to the middle of the rink and took a deep breath.

The music began to play for his routine and he began skating. Just like when he practiced with Kuroko, he allowed himself to let go, to stop caring so much about perfection.

He put his entire self into the routine. His jumps and spins weren't as perfect but they were more like a dance move now. His heart felt light and a small smile curled his lips.

It was fun. Just as Kuroko taught him. He never felt so alive and he found himself loving skating. The way his skates glided across the ice, the thrill of jumping and spinning. It was exhilarating.

All too soon the routine was over and the crowd erupted into applause but all Akashi did was look around and smiled as his eyes met Kuroko's.

Kuroko watched as Akashi went onto the ice, glad that he wasn't hiding all his emotions like when they first met. He just hoped Akashi did well, he wouldn't even mind if he won.

He would always be amazed by Akashi's skating, no matter what. He was always so great at it, even if he wasn't getting things perfect. It was obvious he was having fun. Now he was completely happy, that he was smiling brightly as he watched the redhead.

Akashi had learned to love ice skating, just as he had.

Kuroko was still so happy, even when Akashi finished. His eyes had instantly met Akashi's, and he didn't think he could wait for Akashi to come back off the ice to tell him he did great, but he held back from running onto the ice.

Akashi skated back out the ring and immediately walked over to Kuroko, scooping him up into his arms and twirled him a bit before setting him back down. "What did you think?"

Kuroko was just going to hug Akashi when he got off the rink, or something along those lines. He didn't expect to be picked up and twirled around. His face turned a bit red, but he didn't care. He still smiled. "It was amazing, Akashi-kun. I can see you had fun."

Akashi smiled and kissed Kuroko lightly on the lips, uncaring of the people around them, before pulled back. "All thanks to you."

Kuroko's face became even redder, but returned the small kiss anyway. He started at Akashi, before pulling him into a hug. "You had some part in this as well."

Akashi lightly bumped his head against Kuroko's before he focused on the announcer who's voice was notifying the next competitor, Kuroko Tetsuya. "Looks like you're up. Good luck, Tetsuya."

He smiled, but it dropped a little hearing his name. He was still nervous. "..Thank you, Akashi-kun." He slowly let go of Akashi, hurrying onto the ice before he had regrets of becoming too nervous.

Akashi watched Kuroko walk away and slide onto the ice, knowing that he'd do fine. He just hoped Kuroko wouldn't let the audience distract him like new skaters were apt to do.

Taking a deep breath, Kuroko did as Akashi suggested, and ignored the audience. It wasn't so hard, he just looked at the ice. He imagined it as the rink Akashi and he always went to. That thought seemed to calm him.

Starting out with just slow calm skating, the beginning of his routine, it soon evolved into one filled with jumps and spins. Of course they weren't perfect, but he didn't care. He was having so much fun, that he actually forgot an audience was there. He was smiling so brightly.

He wasn't even afraid of messing up his finishing move. He had gotten so much praise from Akashi every time he did it, especially with no hand to help balance him. As expected, he got the same praise from the audience, through applause.

Soon enough, when he finished, Kuroko stood up. He panted a bit after his routine, but he was smiling. He felt he did good.

Kuroko was absolutely beautiful on the ice, dancing, gliding, almost flying. His love for skating was out in the open and it pulled everyone in. Akashi had seen the routine a million times by now, being the one who helped Kuroko with it, but every time felt like the first.

He waited by the entrance of the rink so when Kuroko came by he was the first to greet him.

"You were spectacular." Akashi said with a small smile on his face.

Kuroko slide out of the rink, seeing Akashi first. He felt excited now, still smiling. Not replying to Akashi, he just put his hand on the back of his head, gently bringing him down and giving him a kiss on the lips. Akashi gave him a greeting when he was done his routine, so it was his turn.

Pulling away, he still smiled. "Thank you, Akashi-kun. It was all thanks to you."

"I'm not sure about that, I think your love of skating had much to do with it." Akashi said as the moved away from the entrance but not the rink so they could watch the rest of the competitors. "Not a bad debut into the ice skating world."

Kuroko followed Akashi away from the others way, watching them walk in and start to skate. He looked back at Akashi.

"Debut?" He didn't think that would be considered one, or close to one.

"Technically it's a debut." Akashi said as he watched a seasoned skater start his routine. "You did beautifully and although this competition isn't too big, people will remember you. So technically this could be considered a debut."

He never thought about it that way. "I didn't do anything special, just anything other people could do.." Besides the hand-less hydroblading. He didn't think anyone could do that.

Akashi smirked before playfully ruffling Kuroko's hair then looked at Kuroko sternly. "Tetsuya, I don't praise anyone unless they deserve it. Trust me when I say that you did spectacular. Look at the crowd, people are looking at you, wondering who this new skater is. You'll be popular soon even if you don't win."

Kuroko smiled lightly when his hair was ruffled, but it disappeared once Akashi became stern. How could he change moods so suddenly? Looking around at the crowd, he found that Akashi was right, people were looking at him, instead of the competitors. Looking back at Akashi, he looked at his skates. He never thought of being famous. "What is it like to be a famous ice skater, Akashi-kun?"

"Dull." Akashi said dryly before shaking his head and smiling at Kuroko. "It can be hard with the attention and the pressure of expectations but you can ignore all that. Just focus on doing what you love."

Kuroko looked down again, hearing about expectations and attention. He never liked attention, and he surely didn't want expectations that were beyond his level. He didn't want to learn to hate ice skating. Plus, Akashi probably couldn't be there with him. "I will, if I ever do get popular from this competition."

"You will you already are without it being over yet." Akashi said with amusement as he glanced over the crowd. True some of the attention was on him as well but everyone was used to him, what they were truly interested in was Kuroko who was new and shiny to them.

Kuroko's cheeks became a little pink, from all the stares. It's like he can feel them all on him. He moved closer to Akashi, taking his hand and holding it tightly. "I feel.. vulnerable." He admitted, forcing himself to stare at his skates.

Akashi pulled him into his arms and hid him from most of everyone's view, gently stroking his back soothingly and pressed a small kiss on his head. "You'll get used to I promise. Soon you'll learn to just ignore them."

Kuroko didn't mind being pulled towards the other, and held onto him tightly. He closed his eyes, burying his face as he relaxed when Akashi gently rubbed his back. "I'll try to ignore them soon, in case what you said really does happen."

Akashi shook his head at Kuroko's uncertainty, already knowing that he was going to be fine. He would continue going to competitions and winning them. His name would be spread and become well known. He had enough talent to become famous. All he needed was a bit more confidence.

"You need to keep your head up and proud, Tetsuya. You are a talented skater and you should be proud of that." Akashi murmured softly.

Kuroko looked up at Akashi, still holding onto him. To hear that you were talented in ice skating by someone as amazing as Akashi, then it was almost a great honor. At least in Kuroko's childish mind. He hated himself for blushing more.

"Alright, I will. I am proud, happy?" He smiled a little, talking in a happy but teasing tone.

"Nope." Akashi leaned in and kissed Kuroko deeply, squeezing him tightly, before pulled back. "Now I am."

Everything was alright for now. Even if he didn't win he would be fine with it because he skated the way he wanted to. It would be alright.

His eyes widened a bit, not expecting the kiss. People were watching, weren't they? He was sure he was completely red again. Burying his face in Akashi again, Kuroko just nodded to the redhead's statement.

"I'm thinking of becoming a skating instructor. With how well known my name is, getting students won't be hard. Or I can be a coach. That way I can still skate but not compete." Akashi said as he squeezed Kuroko tightly while looking up at the competitor on the ice. The competition should be ending soon almost everyone has skated.

Thinking about it, Kuroko hummed as he thought. "Or if I become well known and go to competitions, you can be my personal coach or something, so you can always come with me." He suggested, looking up at Akashi.

Akashi blinked at the suggestion, a little surprised and taken off guard, not even having thought of that. It was a tantalizing thought and that way when Kuroko traveled to competitions they wouldn't have to part.

"Yes, I think I like that idea a lot." Akashi said with a smirk.

Kuroko smiled brightly, seeing how Akashi liked his idea. He liked it as well, so then they wouldn't have to leave the other for however long it takes, and they can both still skate together. "I hope we accomplish that suggestion then."

"We can do it whenever you feel you're ready to do competitions readily. I can come up with routines and teach you all I know." Akashi replied and he thought of his own flamboyant couch his parents had given him. He would certainly kill Akashi for doing this.

"Really?" He asked, before smiling again. He hugged him a bit tighter. "Akashi-kun always gives me the courage to ice skate in competitions."

"Well then, it looks like there will be lots of skating competitions in the future." Akashi said and suddenly he focused on the announcer as the competitor on the ice slid off. "I think everyone's done. They should be announcing the winner soon.

Kuroko was going to reply, but Akashi had started saying that they will announce the winner soon. His heart sped up a bit in anticipation, though he knew Akashi would most likely win. "I guess so, since everyone is indeed done."

Akashi squeezed Kuroko tightly. He didn't know who would win and he didn't care, not really. It was his last competition but because of it he had learned more than any win could give him.

"How are you feeling?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko hugged Akashi back just as tightly, still looking at him. He was nervous, excited, and anxious, that's what he was feeling.

"Curious, I guess.."He said, to sum all of his feelings up.

Akashi smiled down at him, kissing his forehead lightly before the announcer began booming on the speakers. A calm quiet came over the audience and all the skaters shifted anxiously. The announcer babbled about nonsensical things nobody cared about making many people grumble grumpily before he finally came to what everyone was waiting for.

"The winner of the Winter Cup is...Kuroko Tetsuya!"

He smiled a little, before looking at the rink and the audience. He listened to what the announcer had spoken about, but didn't really pay any mind. He was just anxious to see who won. In all honesty, he wasn't expecting to hear his name. Kuroko instantly looked at Akashi, silently asking on what does he do through his shock.

"Congratulations, Tetsuya. Now go to the middle of the rink what that man is waving that trophy, and accept it. Then just skate about with your head held high while all applaud you." Akashi murmured as he let Kuroko after a small squeeze.

Kuroko visibly gulped a little, still a little nervous. Though just like before, he listened to what Akashi suggested. He didn't want to keep the man waiting, so he just started skating out, careful not to fall and make a fool of himself. He didn't think he would win, so this was all a surprise.

Akashi smiled wistfully as he watched Kuroko skate to the rink and to the man holding the trophy. Never before had he been so proud of someone. Never had he actually been so happy for someone else to win. He liked the feeling.

As Kuroko accepted the trophy, the entire audience cheering and clapping, the announcer announced him as the second place winner, which wasn't too much a surprise. He would only accept being beaten by Kuroko after all.

Kuroko wasn't surprised to hear that Akashi had come right after him, taking second place. He still could not believe that Akashi did not win, but instead him. He was practically a rookie. And he realized that if word got out that a mere rookie, an underdog, had beaten a famous ice skater in a competition, he would get a lot of attention as Akashi said.

Though he didn't worry about it now. He just held his head high, and smiled to Akashi when he heard he got second place.

Akashi accepted the trophy and circled the cheering crowd, looking marginally bored, which he was. Really, all he wanted was to leave with Kuroko although people would probably want to interview Kuroko with his win. Ah, it was going to be a long day.

As Akashi circled the rink his eyes caught his father's, purely by chance, and Akashi slowly slid to a stop as they had a stare down. His father wasn't pleased, it was apparent by his set jaw and angry eyes, and Akashi smiled.

He didn't care. He had played with the idea that he might, spending his entire life trying to please the man, but he didn't. No regret or disappointment came to him, he truly didn't care.

Akashi waved to his father cheekily before continuing around the rink, a pleased smirk on his face.

He wanted to be at Akashi's side right after he had gotten his little prize, but as expected people had come up to him to ask questions. He wasn't uncomfortable, no, he was just a bit flustered. This was all new to him.

He did his best to answer the questions, ones related to ice skating, while others were directed towards him and Akashi, both competition and relationship wise. Apparently some people saw those small kisses and moments they shared while they watched the other people performed.

Kuroko spotted Akashi at the corner of his eyes, seeing him wave to a man who looked absolutely angry. Was that his father? He would ask Akashi later, right now he just wanted to go home.

With an evil chuckle in his head while thinking of how red in the face his father was, Akashi skated to Kuroko's side, a visible change going through his body. He stood up straight with his hands by his side, and a diplomatic amiable expression on his face, that revealed nothing but yet, looked kind people.

"My sincerest apologies but both Kuroko Tetsuya and I are tired from the competition and must take our leaves. We will be more than happy to answer any questions on a later date." Akashi said kindly with an expertly fake smile on his lips as he looked at the cameras confidently.

With that being said he gently tugged on Kuroko's sleeves, silently asking him to follow, before he skated off the rink.

Kuroko breathed in relief when Akashi finally came to his side. He had let Akashi doing the talking, seeing through his obvious expressions and tone while talking. He must have had a lot of practice to be able to do that.

He followed the other off the rink. It wasn't a lie for him when Akashi said they were tired. He was exhausted, especially after those questions. Though he said nothing, looking at Akashi as they walked. "Who was that, Akashi-kun?" He asked suddenly, referring to Akashi's father.

"Who was who?" Akashi asked as he plowed through the crowds of people and toward the exit of the rink. All he wanted to do was get out of there and be able to relax and stop having to hold on to the polite facade he currently had on.

He held onto Akashi's hand tightly, afraid that he would get lost in the crowd if he let go.

"That man who looked angry when you waved... was he.. your father...?" He asked slowly, staring at Akashi as they walked. He instantly regretted it, not wanting to bring back painful memories for Akashi.

"No, sorry, you don't need to answer."

"Oh, him?" Akashi said dismissively like it hadn't been anyone importantly. He looked at Kuroko and smiled. "Yes, I'm sorry that you had the misfortune of having to see his face. Quite a sight though wasn't? I'm not quite sure I've ever seen such an interesting shade of red."

Kuroko stared at him, almost in disbelief, before a smile formed on his lips. "It was an interesting sight. That red was pretty interesting as well, but I still like Akashi's red hair color best." He admitted, reaching up and gently grooming it as they walked.

Akashi leaned into the touch the smile on his face never fading, merely growing wider. He felt downright giddy which was such a foreign feeling for him but he felt such happiness like never before. He had learned to love skating, he had Kuroko by his side and he had overcome his father. He felt free.

"Such a shame, I was thinking of dying it. Maybe a nice shade of blue?" Akashi said teasingly as he stroked a lock of Kuroko's hair.

Kuroko was honestly glad to see that smile on Akashi's face. It was nice to see it a lot, as it made him feel happy himself. He pouted a bit, shaking his head.

"Don't dye it, I like your color of red. Besides, we don't need any more blue going on here." He laughed softly to himself.

"If you insist." Akashi said with false disappointment. With a chuckle, Akashi slung an arm around Kuroko and pulled him close, kissing him gently, uncaring who saw. Yes, everything was going to be alright.

Kuroko looked at Akashi as he was pulled a bit close, but was met with a kiss. Though he didn't even freeze or hesitate, before kissing the redhead back. He didn't think he could be anymore happier in life.

Claps surrounded the stadium as Kuroko accepted his first place trophy with a smile on his face. Back by the rink, Akashi donning a suit, nodded approvingly, a proud smile on his face.

Years had passed by and Kuroko had won several competitions and just like Akashi had thought, he had become famous. There was talk about him attending the Olympics even which was a grand honor.

Akashi himself was sought out as a coach but he declined each one, wishing only to train Kuroko.

He watched as Kuroko skated around, flowers and various other gifts flying down from his fans, before leaving the rink where Akashi greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

"You were great as usual." Akashi said.

Even over the years, Kuroko had never gotten greedy or too cocky with all the fame and winning the tournaments. He just did his best and did what he loved, and that lead him to victory. As he always said, if we give our best in something we love, we'll enjoy the victories from the bottom of our hearts.

He knew Akashi was watching, and he couldn't wait to leave and see him. Though he was polite, waving to everyone, before he left. He was glad to see Akashi as soon as he exited the ring. Kuroko smiled softly, nodding. "Thank you, Akashi-kun. It's always amazing to hear that from you."

"We should leave unless you want to get mobbed by paparazzi. Although you must talk to them eventually, there's a rumor that you're quitting skating because you..." Akashi took out his phone to check something. "Ah, because you've taken a liking for tap dancing."

Just the mention of those mobs of people he almost died inside. Of course that was exaggeration. Though he listened in on the 'rumor'. Kuroko almost snorted hearing his new liking.

"T-tap dancing? Oh my, people these days." He still smiled, but began walking. "Let's go before they find us."

"It's better than some of the other things they've come up with although it is one of more ridiculous ones I've heard." Akashi said dryly with a small shake of his head. "Was becoming famous anything like you've expected?"

Kuroko began walking, looking over at Akashi once again as he asked a question. "It was tiring and exciting like I thought, but it's more fun than I thought it would be. Subtract all the paparazzi."

"As long as they don't try spying on us in our house again." Akashi said under his breath, an evil glint in his eyes. It had actually been a lot of fun dealing with them.

The two left the stadium, going down one of the less busier streets, just about to pass an alley, as they made their way to the hotel they were staying at.

He dead panned instantly, looking forward. "Yeah, I would not appreciate that." He mumbled, out loud so Akashi could hear. Sometimes the paranoia actually got to him sometimes, and then he had to stay away from Akashi for about a day, which always upset Akashi.

Following Akashi home, passing an alley, that's when he heard it. A small high pitched bark. He stopped, instantly stopping Akashi.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi asked questioningly, not having heard. "Is something wrong?"

Kuroko continued staring into the alley. "I think I heard a... bark, come from here?" He said confused, as if wondering why he would hear a bark.

"A bark?" Akashi said with a frown as he peered into the alley. "It's probably just a stray dog then."

Kuroko looked back at Akashi, blinking before glaring softly. "Exactly. A stray dog. I am not leaving a dog homeless in an alley." He said, before slowly walking towards the alley, dragging Akashi along.

Akashi stifled a suffering sigh as he was led into the alley knowing EXACTLY what was going to happen and knowing he would go along with it even though he actually hated dogs.

Kuroko looked around, looking for the source of the noise. Then, he heard it again, a small little squeak of a bark. Walking ahead, letting go of Akashi's hand, he keeled down. It was a malamute puppy.

Blinking, he reached his hand out to see if it was aggressive. The dog just barked, and sniffed his hand before giving it a small lick. "He's not mean."

"I see." Akashi said as he stood a little ways off, resignation in his eyes, already accepting his fate. Although maybe Kuroko would want to find it a home other than theirs...Or a shelter for animals...

Soon enough, after what seemed like a staring contest, Kuroko picked the small dog up. Turning around, he faced Akashi while holding the dog. He hadn't realized the dog had the same eyes as him.

"I want to keep him." He decided, saying it bluntly.

...Akashi knew it.

With a weary sigh and a hand through his hair, Akashi looked at the dog and noticed how his eyes looked exactly like Kuroko's, which softened him up a little to the idea of keeping it. Not that he could say no even if he wanted to with the way Kuroko was looking at him.

"You're the one who has to take care of him." Akashi said in defeat.

Kuroko smiled brightly, nodding softly. "I'll take care of him, don't worry." He heard the little dog bark, and held him up. The pup gave Akashi a lick on his nose, as if he was thanking him as well. "What should we name him? At least I think it's a him."

Akashi donned a scandalous look at being licked but wiped it off immediately although his nose did wrinkle slightly as he felt saliva residue on it.

"Perhaps Nigou, number 2, since you two have the same eyes." Akashi said as he wiped off his nose.

Kuroko chuckled a bit, seeing Akashi's face after being licked. So he didn't enjoy dogs did he? All well, he still isn't going to leave the poor puppy behind.

Turning the dog around slowly and carefully, he examined its eyes. "...I guess so. Nigou it is." The Malamute gave a bark, as if he liked the name.

"...He better be house broken..." Akashi muttered under his breath before he shook his head. "We should get going Tetsuya, it's getting late and you must be tired."

He looked at the sky, before back at Akashi, nodding. "Yeah, I am pretty tired. And it is late, so let's go." He still carried Nigou, in case the little guy ran off, though he doubted it.

"We're still staying at a hotel tonight but before we return home we'll need to buy a few things for him. And take him to the vet." Akashi eyed Nigou hoping that he didn't have fleas or anything but considering the lack of scratching, it seemed unlikely.

Kuroko glanced down at Nigou, before at Akashi. "Alright, we'll do those things tomorrow right?" He asked, gently stroking Nigou's back as they walked. He felt he already liked this dog.

"Yes, I think it would be best for us to rest." Akashi murmured as they approached the hotel and went inside.

Kuroko held Nigou closely as they entered, not sure if the hotel allowed pets or not. He didn't want them to take him away already.

Someone approached them, obviously about to say dogs weren't allowed in, but a dark glare from Akashi stopped him in his tracks. Akashi hurried Kuroko to their room before anyone could see Nigou who was quiet.

Kuroko held Nigou a bit tighter, careful not to crush his small body. Once they got into their room, and closed the door, he sat Nigou down. As expected, the dog went off to go smell their personal belongings. "What can we feed him for tonight?"

...Right he supposed they should feed the dog...

Akashi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We can just order room service and get a steak for him or something."

"We're going to spoil him with that, but it's better than nothing. We mind as well as get something for ourselves while we are at it." He suggested, sitting on the floor as Nigou ran to him again.

Akashi nodded as he went over to the phone. "What do you want?"

"Nothing too big please, otherwise I'll just take whatever Akashi wants as well." He said before playing with Nigou.

"Very well." Akashi said before he picked up the phone and went to room service. After listening to the list of food they had on special, Akashi ordered a simple meal of udon with a couple of side dishes.

Once done, he hung up and looked at Kuroko who was playing with Nigou, a small smile on his face and with a small sigh Akashi walked over and sat beside him. He didn't want to but he was going to have to accept the dog.

Kuroko soon laid on his back, Nigou standing on his chest. His tail was wagging excitedly, as he licked his new owners face. Kuroko of course couldn't resist chuckling, as he looked at Akashi who soon joined them. "He's fun."

Akashi wrinkled his nose at the slobber on Kuroko's face, shaking his head. He didn't understand what Kuroko saw in dogs but he would accept whatever made his boyfriend happy.

Lifting Nigou up, while sitting up, he lifted Nigou to Akashi's face. He knew he would get killed later, but he couldn't help it. Kuroko let Nigou start to pick Akashi's face as well. "It's not so bad, you can always wash your face afterwards."

"..." Akashi gave a Kuroko worthy deadpanned look as he moved back and delicately wiped his face with a sleeve, glaring at Nigou. Or rather, it started off as a glare but it melted away when he was met with eyes that looked exactly like Kuroko's.

Kuroko soon set Nigou down, and went to wiping his own face. "Don't be so grumpy. You'll learn to love him, just watch." He knew it was possible, and he would make sure it happened.

"Hmph." Akashi grumbled playfully before he leaned down and kissed Kuroko with a small smirk, forcing him to lie back down on the floor before he straddled Kuroko's hips.

Kuroko pouted a bit, but then smiled to the small kiss. Though he was surprised at being forced to lie down. He stared up at Akashi, tilting his head.

"Akashi-kun?" Nigou just sat out of the way, watching like he had no idea what was happening.

"You've been busy practicing for the competition, I feel neglected." Akashi murmured with a teasing glint in his eyes before going back to kissing Kuroko, his hands slipping under the smaller male's shirt.

"Mm, I'm sorry then. You know how it is.." He managed to reply, before returning the kiss Akashi gave him. He shuddered a bit when the hands reached under his shirt.

"Mmm you have to take responsibility." Akashi murmured between fevered kisses, rubbing Kuroko's soft skin, grinding their lower bodies together with a rocking motion.

Kuroko moved his arms around Akashi's neck, letting them rest there loosely. "Of course. It would be impolite not to." He still shuddered a bit, moaning quietly at the sensation.

Akashi smirked as he nibbled on Kuroko's neck, his hands sliding down and lifting Kuroko's legs so they wrapped around him before he started rocking harder, making them both harden.

Kuroko tilted his head to the side, allowing Akashi more access if he wanted it. He helped him out by keeping his legs wrapped around his waist, and groaned out while covering his face with his hands.

Seeing Kuroko cover his face Akashi used a hand to gather Kuroko's wrists and pin them above his head just as he bit into Kuroko's neck and sucked harshly. It was almost a hobby of his to force the normally quiet man to be loud against his will.

Kuroko arched his back slightly, biting his lip while looking at Akashi. "W-we are in a hotel.. don't make me be l-loud now.." He mumbled out, squirming a bit but didn't try to escape.

"Thick walls." Was all Akashi said as he licked the bite wound tenderly. His hand began slowly trailing down Kuroko's body and he cupped and rubbed Kuroko's member crotch though his pants.

He closed his eyes tightly, feeling the hand that slowly traveled on his body, going downwards. He already knew what Akashi was going to do, as he did it every time he teased him like this. Even if he was prepared, Kuroko still moaned out loudly having his arousal be rubbed.

"There we go." Akashi said rather smugly as he began to massage the hard member with his hand, trying to elicit more delicious cries from his lover. There was nothing more erotic than seeing Kuroko let it all go and become undone.

Kuroko still continued squirming, trying to hold back loud moans, in which he failed horribly at. He tried tugging at his wrists, to free himself, though he didn't hate what they were doing. He was always embarrassed about being loud at times like these.

Akashi pinned Kuroko's more firmly, overpowering Kuroko completely, lifting himself up a little to give Kuroko a smug little look before he leaned down and kissed him. His hand that was on Kuroko's crotch raised up a little, slid under Kuroko's pants, and Akashi was just about to grasp him firmly when there was a knock on the door.

"Room service!"

Kuroko stared up at Akashi, pouting slightly when he noticed his smug look. It was reluctant at first, deciding whether he should tease Akashi back or not, but soon returned the kiss anyway, deciding not to be mean. He waited in anticipation when he felt Akashi's hand move once again, though let out a startled gasp hearing the voice.

Akashi bowed his head and breathed deeply, trying to get himself in control and not kill the person on the other side of the room. Once he was sure he wouldn't commit homicide, although he was fairly sure he would be able to get away with it, Akashi gave Kuroko a wry smile.

"I suppose we'll continue this later. It's not like we don't have all the time in the world." Akashi murmured softly before he kissed Kuroko's cheek.

He pouted a bit, looking at Akashi with sad eyes. How could he just get him all riled up like this, then the room service had to show up? He didn't see it as an innocent coincidence.

Sighing, he looked at the door from where he laid. "You answer it. I don't think I could hide my problem to answer the door." Kuroko said, huffing sadly.

"You can always take care of it while I answer the door." Akashi whispered teasingly before he got up, looking at the state Kuroko was in, before he went to answer the door. He made sure Kuroko was out of view, before he opened the door with a glare.

Kuroko's face became completely red instantly.

"Don't suggest things like that!.." He said quietly, and sat up once Akashi got up. He shook his head, watching Akashi answer the door. He kept Nigou from running out. He actually wondered what Nigou was doing the whole time they were at it.

The person holding their trays of food shook slightly at the dark look before he shakily passed it to Akashi who accepted it. He pulled out some money as a tip, they he didn't think was deserved, before slamming the door in the person's face. Akashi counted it as a win that he didn't kill him.

Kuroko watched with wide eyes as he slammed the door. "Be more nice next time!.." He said, still a bit quiet in case the man was still there. He let Nigou go, who walked over to Akashi, staring at the trays.

Grumbling under his breath about people who have such bad timing don't deserve politeness, Akashi placed the tray on the table in the middle of the room. The udon and steak he had ordered looked and smelled good.

Taking the initiative, he began cutting up the steak into tiny little pieces so the dog wouldn't choke on it.

Nigou sat patiently beside Akashi, tail wagging as he waited, as if he knew the steak was for him. Meanwhile Kuroko stood up, walking over. "How are you doing this so patiently? Weren't you aroused like me like a minute ago?" He asked, his face a bit pink with embarrassment.

Akashi gave him a smoldering look as he placed the steak down before raising himself slightly and pulling Kuroko down onto his lap forcefully.

"I'm still aroused I'm just better at hiding it. Can't you feel it?" Akashi murmured huskily.

Akashi gave him a smoldering look as he placed the steak down before raising himself slightly and pulling Kuroko down onto his lap forcefully.

"I'm still aroused I'm just better at hiding it. Can't you feel it?" Akashi murmured huskily.

Surprised by suddenly being forced down, he looked back at Akashi. "...Yes... How can you even hide something like that?.." He asked confused, before looking at Nigou.

Akashi shrugged lightly as he slightly rubbed himself against Kuroko's butt, his arms wrapping around Kuroko tightly, pulling the smaller male so his back was pressed firmly against his chest.

Kuroko sighed a bit, but still smiled. He leaned against Akashi, ruffling his red hair. "Akashi-kun is such a pervert."

"You love me anyways, right?" Akashi asked as he rubbing little circles against Kuroko's stomach, placing tender kisses on his neck.

Kuroko smiled softly, looking back at him. "I love you like I love ice skating. Always have, always will." Kuroko knew he was being corny, but he didn't care.

"I love you too, more than anything." Akashi murmured as he pressed his face in the crook of Kuroko's neck, squeezing Kuroko's body tightly, never wanting to let him go. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Tetsuya."

He nodded, showing he understood, and already knew. He was still smiling, and brushing Akashi's hair softly. "If I knew any better, then I would count that as a proposal."

"Maybe I was." Akashi said before he reached into his pocket and pulled something out, hiding it into his hand. Akashi took Kuroko's hand and slid something onto his finger. "I've been carrying this for a month, waiting for the right time. Kuroko Tetsuya, will you marry me?"

"Huh?" He looked back at Akashi, confused on what he meant. Realizing what he meant, once he felt something cold slide onto his finger, his face turned a bit red. He was right? Kuroko stared at Akashi, before smiling brightly. "I.. Yes, Akashi-kun. I accept."

With a small smile Akashi kissed Kuroko, pouring all his emotions into it, trying to convey his complete elation.

There was no one else he would rather spend his life with than the man in his arms. The person who taught him passion and love. Gave him the strength to free himself from the expectations that had been placed on him. Kuroko was the reason he knew happiness.


End file.
